Locura Multiversal
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Todos los heroes y heroinas del mundo del comic son traidos a la Tierra real por obra de un ente tan poderoso e inmortal como la internet
1. Chapter 1

_**1- "Naf"**_

¿Cuántos universos existen?... si respondes que solo uno, te equivocas, existen miles, millones o inclusive infinitos universos, cada uno existe fuera del nuestro y a la vez, todos habitan en este que habitamos tan cómodamente. En este universo tuyo, mío y nuestro, existen aquellos que pueden ver lo que sucede en otros universos; universos donde los superhéroes, guerreros y magos existen con el propósito de defender sus hogares, puesto ellos son los más grandes iconos de la justicia, la nobleza y el honor. Estos que escriben el futuro de los héroes serian conocidos como "profetas" en esos universos, en el nuestro, solo son dibujantes de comics o mangakas, como quieras decirles al final son lo mismo.

Si, suena muy estúpido, pero estos sujetos han escrito el destino de cientos de universos y es muy probable que fuesen los causantes de la creación de estos también. Así que es muy válido preguntarse… ¿Por qué Dios, los dioses o quienes estén al mando, no se han interesado en esta bizarra situación en la que un mortal con un lápiz y un borrador obtiene el poder para crear miles de personas y los destinos de estos?... bueno, esta pregunta tiene una respuesta, si se interesa.

Uno, solo uno de los pocos entes que habitan nuestro universo en los escalones más altos del poder baja a la Tierra y se dispone a investigar esta extraña situación. Su nombre es sinónimo de voluntad inquebrantable respaldada por años sin vida, su mente es un colectivo de ideas absurdas e ilógicas en las que intenta imponer un orden, su cuerpo es grande y gordo como 4 costales de mantecas dentro de masa para galletas y su piel parece el hule, pero hule repleto de manchas de aceite y protuberancias de color amarillo, su cabeza tiene un cabello esponjado y grasiento de color negro y peinado al lado derecho. Este ente solo ha tomado la forma de aquellos que siguen el camino de la profecía y ahora se dispone a leer los primeros números de sus mangas y comics favoritos de los aficionados que visitan esta tienda.

Entra en una tienda llena de cosas extrañas y con aroma a queso hamburguesas en todos lados porque los dueños son demasiado pobre para pagar un extractor de aire. El ente toma un comic, un manga y los lee tranquilamente, después tomo otro y otro y otro, con cada lectura se da cuenta de la gran injusticia cometida, del gran valor de estos héroes, ya fuese el hombre araña luchando por rescatar a un amor destinada a morir o a un guerrero pelirrojo sacrificándolo todo con tal de salvar a su país de un hombre momificado, todos luchaban por el bienestar de los demás, por la justicia y el honor, algo que lentamente está desapareciendo en este universo. El gerente mira al sujeto confundido y dice:

- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?  
>- No, es solo que estos extraños productos de papel y tinta me han dado una idea- responde el ente cósmico.<br>- ¿Qué?  
>- Me llamo "Naf" y prepárense para que este universo se llene de héroes- responde "Naf" con un brillo verde en sus ojos.<p>

Naf levita ante la atónita mirada del vendedor y todos los comics a su alrededor flotan en círculos hasta que sus páginas se arrancan por la fuerza centrífuga y lentamente se crea un tornado de papel que rodea a Naf y a los pocos segundos unos extraños relámpagos verdes surgen de los ojos brillantes del ente superior. Uno de los relámpagos salen disparados de sus ojos y todas las páginas que rodean a Naf acompañan al relámpago en su ascenso. Más allá del cielo, las nubes revientan en truenos, huracanes y tormentas en los siete mares y los cinco continentes. Los noticieros de todo país reportan desastres naturales por doquier y varias víctimas que no pueden llegar a numerar, varios de los humanos que habitan este planeta temen que sea el tan famoso apocalipsis y que los cuatro jinetes bajen para condenar a la humanidad. Ahora el relámpago verde y sus compañeras de papel salen del planeta y al mirar hacia abajo se ve como la magnetosfera empieza a forjar un escudo alrededor del planeta para evitar la energía del relámpago haga más estragos en la Tierra, dejando entrar algunos rayos gama del sol.

- Que haya héroes- dice Naf desde la tienda de comics.

Y de inmediato un flash de luz cegó a todo el mundo, literalmente hablando. Cada ojo en el planeta Tierra, humano, animal e incluso aquellos que no tenían ojos, fueron cegados por un resplandor que más que una energía se trata de una orden divina. Y es aquí que la historia comienza.

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Metropolis, uno de los lugares más importantes para la Tierra de otro universo, un concepto difícil de entender y no espero que lo entiendas del todo. Esta ciudad en este planeta en este particular universo, se encuentra en el estado de Kansas a kilómetros de distancia de Smallville, la cuna del motivo para que esta ciudad sea tan importante para la Nueva Tierra. No se trata de su gran industria tecnológica y militar (después de todo es la sede de Lex Corp), tampoco se debe a que sea la más parecido a una ciudad del futuro en el siglo 21 o que sea uno de los centros de comercio más importantes del mundo (siendo su bolsa de valores tan importante como la de Nueva York) , no, el motivo para el que el mundo vea con ojos de envidia esta gran ciudad, es un rayo azul y rojo que recorre el cielo como un centinela que la protege de todo mal… ese motivo, ese rayo azul y rojo, ese centro de atención ambulante, es Superman.<p>

Rasca cielos tan grandes que pareciesen las torres de Babel en manos de hombres "malos" como Lex Luthor que frenan sus ambiciones por la gracia y fuerza de este superhombre. Él es la más clara representación de ese sentimiento de impotencia que todo ser humano vive en su vida ante las guerras y las matanzas, es el deseo de intervenir y traer paz aun si fuese usando las propias manos, él es la impotencia transformada en justicia y esta es a prueba de balas. Pero Superman no siempre es Superman, el símbolo descansa en la persona de Clark Kent y vive una vida tranquila y lo más normal que puede, la justicia se transforma en lo monótono y no importa de qué lado lo veas, ese es el ideal que nuestro planeta desea… Naf lo sabe y por eso está decidido a traer al icono que trabaja en el Diario el Planeta.

El periodista mira su computadora y se ajusta sus anteojos, finge que el brillo del monitor molesta sus ojos, lee unos cuantos artículos de otros periódicos, no muy interesantes sobre crímenes menores en el corazón de Metrópolis y más cosas extrañas con los revoltosos del medio oriente. Para Clark esto realmente resulta un tanto estresante, sabe que a pesar de moverse más rápido que la luz no puede estar en todos lados, no es omnipotente por más que sus fanáticos asi lo piensen y en cierta forma, aunque no lo entienda del todo bien, le estresa. Apaga el computador y se pone de pie, Lois le ha mandado un mensaje de texto, está en el lobby del edificio esperando su llegada para irse juntos a casa y a pesar de lo terca que esta mujer puede llegar a ser, es realmente mejor que leer los sin fin de extraños comentarios que piden su ayuda ante el desastre.

El hombre se pone de pie, camina hacia el elevador, ya es de noche en la gran ciudad y la hora de dormir se aproxima. Perry White se despide de él y este con una sonrisa amable le devuelve el "adiós" cortésmente, toma el elevador y escucha la tonta música de este, tan calmante y ligera que de hecho causa enojo en los seudo indefensos trabajadores del diario. Al llegar al piso indicado, una campanilla suena y las puertas se abren, Lois saluda a Clark y este le da un beso en la mejilla, ambos hablan del día que han tenido y se quejan de ciertas cosas estúpidas del oficio, mas conforme se acercan a la salida, algo muy raro llega al oído de Clark súbitamente.

- ¿sucede algo, querido?- pregunta Lois preocupada.

Clark no responde, solo escucha los gritos de terror que se encuentran a kilómetros de distancia, alaridos proclamando su presencia con un tono de miedo solo comparable con los aullidos de los esclavos Apokolips y al siguiente instante una explosión tan fuerte como si hubiese sucedido justo a su lado.

- Lois… te veré en casa- dice Clark con su mirada fija en el horizonte.  
>- Muy bien, ten cuidado- responde Lois.<p>

Los siguiente que sucede es como un respiro, tan rápido como una simple bocanada de aire. En una exhalación Clark Kent viaja varios cientos de kilómetros y antes de tomar una segunda bocanada de aire, Superman con su traje azul y capa roja se encontró en Africa en solo cuestión de segundos. El héroe levito por encima de un gigantesco cráter y miro la destrucción con algo de calma, pero cerrando sus puños demostrando que a pesar de su pasiva mirada, si encuentra al causante de esto le haría saber lo que piensa.

- Jejeje

Superman mira a su derecha y encuentra a un extraño monstruo de piel rosada y con un traje rojo con un rombo azul en su pecho, sus pantalones bombachos son extraños y blancos, como si alguien los hubiese inflado con helio, lo más extraño de este ser no es su ropa o su extraña piel rosa, es su cabeza con un extraña protuberancia tentacular saliendo de esta y pequeños agujeros de donde sale vapor. El monstruo sonríe y come un pedazo de chocolate, Superman cierra sus ojos y baja al nivel del suelo para entablar una conversación con el bizarro ser.

- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- dice la creatura rosa tras tragar el chocolate masticado.  
>- Te lo preguntare una vez y solo una vez… ¿eres el causante de esto?<br>- ¿y que si lo soy?... no es realmente una perdida que una ciudad tan pobre y asquerosa desaparezca de este mundo, sea cual sea… además fue un buen sacrificio, son excelentes chocolates  
>- ¿chocolates?<p>

El monstruo levanto sus dedos y a sus espaldas se levitaron varios chocolates con formas de humanos gritando en dolor. Superman al ver esto se enfureció lo suficiente como para darle un puñetazo en el estómago y obligar a la creatura a caer de rodillas y vomitar todo el alimento injerido hasta el momento.

- ¡Desgraciado, te atrevez a atacar al gran Majin Buu!

Buu levanto su mano y la puso justo en el rostro de Superman, disparo una ráfaga de Ki que consumio todo el cuerpo de Superman en un rayo de energía de cientos de metros cuyo esplendor se podía ver a lo lejos en los países limítrofes y por cuyo poder destructivo causo que los gobiernos de todo el continente africano se asustasen y contactasen a la Liga de la Justicia, puesto un ataque de "una fuerza misteriosa" ha hecho temblar a todo el continente. Una vez que el rayo de ki desaparece y la gran nube de polvo de kilómetros de extensión se disipa, Buu sonríe al no encontrar a Superman, probablemente reducido a polvo.

- ¡Ja, eso es lo que te mereces infeliz!- grita Buu en señal de victoria.  
>- ¿eso es todo?<p>

Al siguiente instante, delante de Buu y con total tranquilidad, surge Superman con su ropa rasgada más sin un solo rasguño. Buu se enfada y un chorro de vapor surge de los comicos agujeros en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?  
>- No, solo pregunto<p>

Al siguiente instante Superman sujeta a Buu de la cabeza y le envía un rodillazo directo al rostro, el impacto es tan fuerte que las corrientes de aire a su alrededor salen volando por doquier formando una presión que a su vez forma un vacío en el mismo punto que están Superman y Buu. Tras el rodillazo en la cabeza, Superman tomo el extraño tentáculo de la cabeza de Buu y lo arrojo en dirección al sur, haciendo que Majin Buu recorriera varios kilómetros hasta chocar con una montaña en cuya superficie se formó el cráter en el cual Majin Buu esta incrustado con su cabeza enterrada en la tierra.

Buu saca su cabeza de la tierra y mira enfurecido la dirección de donde le arrojaron, mas vapor sale de sus agujeros. Sin perder más tiempo, Majin Buu mira el cielo y detecta el ki de Superman.

- ¡Ahí estas!

Como si de un proyectil se tratase, Buu sale disparado del suelo hacia el aire e intercepta a Superman en pleno vuelo y seguido comienza a descargarle oleada tras oleada de golpes, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior y cada uno lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer temblar toda una ciudad como Metropolis. Superman recibe un par de impacto y uno de estos le da en la quijada, mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con varios árboles de la jungla, dejando un sendero de destrucción como si se tratase de un meteoro. Buu junta sus manos y dispara un Kamehameha tna poderoso que prácticamente el sector de la jungla rodeando a Buu comenzó a quemarse por su intensidad. Superman se puso de pie y al ver el ataque de cerca, calcula que de ser impactado por este la mitad del continente volaría en pedazos, así que toma aire y da un soplido congelante que consigue transformar el Kamehame de Buu en nada más que vapor que cubre el aire.

- ¡Esto debe terminar, Buu!- grita Superman furioso.  
>- Estoy de acuerdo y tu eres muy fuerte<p>

Al instante que Buu habla, Superman lo encuentra justo a su lado y un manto del extraño material rosa del que Buu está hecho, se eleva por encima de él y se arroja contra Superman. Buu sonríe como nunca antes lo ha hecho, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y placer.

- ¡Te absorberé, tu poder será mío!

La masa se pega a la espalda de Superman y comienza a asfixiarlo y a reducirlo lentamente, dejando en claro la capacidad de absorción de Buu, mas algo con lo que Buu no cuenta es que su oponente tiene la palabra súper en su nombre por algo. Un rayo de energía rojo destroza la masa rosa hasta desaparecerla por completo, reduciéndola a menos que polvo. Buu mira sorprendido, mas no puede reaccionar a tiempo y al siguiente instante recibe un golpe en el estómago que lo traspasa por completo, otro en la nuca que entierra su cabeza completa nuevamente y una patada que mando a volar al monstruo directo a la atmosfera del planeta.  
>Una vez que Buu se quita los trozos de tierra de su cabeza, grita enfurecido y más vapor sale de su cabeza, el monstruo gruñe furioso y en su rabieta lanza una esfera de Ki de su mano derecha y sin recorrer un centímetro de distancia, Superman sale de la nada y sujeta la esfera de Ki con su mano izquierda y la aplasta con solo apretarla.<p>

- ¡Suficiente, al diablo, al diablo contigo y tu maldito y asqueroso planeta!  
>- ¿Qué?<p>

Buu lanzo una sola esfera de energía de dedo índice izquierdo, Superman lo sujeto con ambas manos pero la esfera lentamente se torna más pesada y más grande, dándole mayor dificultad a Superman de sujetarla. Una risotada malévola y loca sale de la boca de Buu, el cual a su vez se pone a dispararle bombas de ki a Superman con la intención de hacerlo perder la concentración y soltar la bola gigante de energía.

- ¡Muere, muere, maldito infeliz, muérete con todo tu planeta de insectos!  
>- ¡Cállate!- le responde Superman con sus ojos iluminados en rojo y furia.<p>

Superman sujeta la esfera con toda su fuerza y la carga a su espalda, lanza su aliento congelante dejando a Buu congelado y cayendo hacia la biosfera. Con ese problema resuelto, Superman sujeta la gigantesca esfera y con un gran esfuerzo, empuja la esfera destructora de planetas de Buu por el espacio, más allá del sistema solar, hasta llegar al espacio oscuro y una vez ahí, le dejo explotar causando un brillo tan fuerte que le cegó por un par de segundos, pasado el efecto Superman regreso a la tierra viajando más rápido que la luz y sujeto al congelado Majin Buu antes de que tocara la tierra.

- No sé qué seas, pero no te matare… no soy un demonio como tu

En cuestión de segundos Superman viaja de África hacia el polo sur, se introduce en el océano antártico hasta llegar al fondo, donde el agua es tan fría como para mantener al sujeto en hielo, por alguna razón tiene el presentimiento de que hay algo bueno en su interior, aunque eso aún está por verse. El punto en el que lo deposita es un lugar específico que solo él podría encontrar en caso de necesitarlo y es el único lugar donde no corre el riesgo de que otra fuerza lo use para sus propósitos.

Con toda distracción fuera de su vista, Superman se dirige a su hogar, sin mayores heridas y pensando en este extraño oponente. Su capacidad para emanar energía era ridícula, sus rayos de "ki" tenían niveles de poder demasiado altos, no para él, sino para el mundo en el que viven, una pelea prolongada con un ser así terminaría causando desastres en todo el planeta y hablando de desastres. Superman se detiene de golpe al contemplar un relámpago gigantesco que del cielo cae y al golpear el suelo causa suficiente poder destructivo como para generar un domo relampagueante de kilómetros de extensión. Cuando los rayos dejaron de danzar, Superman encontró a un hombre de armadura antigua negra con círculos plateados en esta, capa roja, mallas de metal en sus brazos y un casco con alas en sus costados que cubre su cabellera rubia. En el suelo al lado de este hombre se encuentran una persona más y al verlo con mayor detalle, Superman es incapaz de reconocer al ser verde y de orejas puntiagudas que yase muerto. Al notar el ojo de Superman, el hombre levanta un martillo que está a su lado y vuela a su encuentro.

Al estar cara a cara, los dos se miran como si se hubiesen conocido antes, de alguna época, momento o realidad, como si alguien les estuviese jugando una broma cósmica en la que olvidan las identidades de ambos, en las que reconocerse es imposible, pero a su vez sumamente familiar. Superman se aclaró su garganta tomo la palabra.

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué le has hecho a esa cosa?  
>- Mi nombre es Thor, hijo de Odin cuyo ojo os mira desde Asgard, mortal<br>- ¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas?

Mas no hubo más charla, ambos se detuvieron y al mirar el cielo encontraron con a sus atónitos ojos algo que no sucede todos los días. Por encima de las nubes, por encima de la propia atmosfera, dos planetas flotaban al lado de la Tierra, más no son simples planetas, son otras Tierras.

- ¡Por Odin!


	2. Exceso de Heroes y Nerdgasm

_**2- Exceso de Heroes y Nerdgasm**_

Nuestro planeta, NUESTRO planeta, no la Tierra 616 o la Nueva Tierra, no es el mundo donde los muchachos de 16 años obtienen poderes de shinigamis ni el mundo de seudo piratas amigables, pero es en eso en lo que justamente se está transformando. En Colombia se encuentran imágenes de la guerrilla destrozada y fotos de narcotraficantes poderosos asesinados en sus mansiones junto con sus fuerzas por 2 sujetos, uno que usa una máscara roja de demonio japonés (Oni) y cabello gris peinado hacia arriba y otro que vestido de negro con un cráneo en su camiseta negra, de los 2 solo el del cráneo se le ve matando indiscriminadamente, el otro va directamente tras el líder del grupo. Aun cuando sus estilos de asesinato son diferentes, las autoridades no tardan en ponerlos en las listas negras de la Interpol y la CIA, las cuales están en un tremendo problema ya que por primera vez en su existencia, enfrentan demasiados casos que parecen rayar lo ilógico, sobre todo cuando sus fuentes de investigación se reducen a preguntarle a un montón de nerds sobre los antihéroes que están cometiendo tantas matanzas ilógicas.

En Langley, Virginia, en la sede de la CIA se habla de los cientos de casos que surgen en todo el mundo, desde el día de la gran catástrofe (el momento en que todo el mundo quedo ciego), cientos de sujetos y seres extraños y poderosos salieron de la nada. En Irak un sujeto pelirrojo y de casi 2 metros mando a volar a todas las fuerzas estadounidenses de regreso a su país, ni siquiera con armas biológicas se le pudo detener y mientras eso sucedía, en Nueva York se vio a un tipo disfrazado del hombre araña dar saltos por los edificios y pelear contra un sujeto que usaba extraños tentáculos mecánicos como el Dr Pulpo de los comics de Marvel.

Suspirando y cansado por toda la estúpida situación, la agente Samanta Brines mira por la ventana de su oficina, tal vez llegue a tener suerte y Batman le regalo un "baty twist" a lo mejor de Adam West. La puerta de su oficina se abre y por esta entra otra mujer, Samanta se pone de pie y sin mirar por la ventana cierra las cortinas de esta, claro de haber visto más tiempo se habría dado cuenta de que un sujeto curiosamente parecido a Yusuke Urameshi caminaba confundido por las calles del pueblo. La mujer mira a Samanta y le entrega un reporte, esta lo lee y no cree lo que ve en él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿un lunático disfrazado del Capitán América capturo a varios asalta bancos en Los Ángeles?... ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con el mundo?- dice Samanta asustada y confundida.  
>- No lo sé, pero también hay avistamientos de extrañas criaturas sumamente peligrosas en todo el mundo, santo cielo, un sujeto llamado Netero hiso destrozos en el monte Roshmore al pelear con un monstruo mitad toro mitad pulpo que gritaba rimas absurdas-responde la otra oficial.<br>- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?... todas las organizaciones están teniendo problemas para manejar UNO solo de estos asuntos… ¿y ahora sale que los superhéroes existen?  
>- Sip, no solo eso, hay quienes creen que son enviados de Dios, incluso están montando altares en nombre de sujetos en todas las iglesias y templos del mundo<br>- Joder y al parecer los escritores, dibujantes y hasta los encargados de las reparticiones de toda editorial de comics renunciaron al menos un mes antes de la llegada de los "héroes", rayos aún tenemos que hacernos cargo de algunas investigaciones con respecto a los adolescentes desaparecidos por las renuncias de los mangakas en Japon- dice Samanta mientras ojea un montón de hojas de papel con cientos de nombres de otakus. desaparecidos.  
>- No creo que sea muy difícil, todos entraban en la descripción de "mórbidamente obesos" según el FBI<br>- Al menos esos casos serán fácil de resolver para ellos  
><strong><br>"No necesariamente"**

La voz que se escuchó en ese instante fue extraña, rasposa como papel de lija y grave como la de un tipo hombre comiendo ciruelas. Del techo cayo un sujeto con un traje rojo con negro en los hombros, parte de las piernas y brazos y dos círculos negros grandes en su máscara roja con puntitos blancos como sus ojos.

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres?... ¡¿Cómo mierda llego hasta aquí?  
>- Oooo… vaya, me encanta cuando sacan sus garras, GRRR… pero dejémonos de coquetear, mi nombre es Wade Wilson, si el mismo Wade Wilson, EL DEADPOOL- dice Deadpool con una sonrisa tras su máscara y mirándole los pechos a Samanta.<br>- ¿Quién?- dice ella mientras da la orden de que la otra mujer llame a seguridad.  
>- ¡O vamos, tu hijo debe amarme!... ¡¿Chimichangas?... ¡¿Tacos?... – Samanta simplemente se encoge de hombros-… ¡O vamos!<br>- Da igual quien seas, no puedes hacer esto, esta es la oficina central dela CIA  
>- ¿en serio?... ¿por alguna razón creía que estaba en Wendy's?... ¡O bueno, ya que estoy aquí, hablemos de negocios!<br>- ¿negocios?... ¡¿negocios?- grita Samanta furiosa ante la impertinencia de Deadpool.  
>- Si, vaya, te gusta esa palabra, a mi me gusta otra… cinta adhesiva, cinta adhesiva, cinta adhesiva… mmm… es como si mis labios simplemente me rogaran por decir "Cinta adhesiva"<p>

Justo antes de que Deadpool pudiese decir algo más, varios agentes entraron en la oficina y apuntaron a Deadpool con sus armas. Wade miro a estas personas y simplemente suspiro, nunca le ponían su vida fácil, ya fuese en un comic o un maldito fanfic de tercera como este. Samanta camino hacia Deadpool y le quito su máscara, revelando su rostro deformado por el cáncer.

- ¿Quién carajos eres, por el amor de Dios?  
>- ¿Sabes?, llevo haciéndome esa misma pregunta varios años, pero esa no es la respuesta que deseas… oooo nonono, el autor no haría esto tan melodramático, no, para nada… lo que él quiere que hagas es que mires por la ventana nuevamente, pero esta vez mira el cielo, ¿sabi?<br>- Tsk, no tengo tiempo para tonterías…  
>- … entonces tendrás tiempo para esto, bollos dulces, porque no es una tontería<p>

Samanta suspiro y le siguió el juego al loquito, pero al mirar el cielo sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiese visto al mismo Dios. En el gran cielo azul se encontraban 3 Tierras gigantescas flotando alrededor de la Tierra original. Deadpool sonríe tras su máscara y se suelta del agarre de los agentes de seguridad.

- Ahora, no sé qué demonios está pasando y tampoco me importa mucho que digamos pero si se que le puedo sacar provecho, he visto que ustedes en este mundo tienen dificultades para hacerles frente a las nuevas amenazas que surgen de la nada como "super heroes"… pero hey, yo sé de alguien que puede ayudarte a cerrar varias investigaciones, rayos incluso acabar con varios de los moralmente dudosos "super heroes"  
>- ¿tu?... ¿para eso viniste?<br>- "Ding ding ding"… has dado en el blanco, si para eso vine, mira en mi "comic" al que debo llamar mundo, la CIA y muchos otros me tienen como un criminal horrible, pffft… matas a un par de sujetos POR ERROR y todos creen que eres el diablo… ¿en que iba?... ¡A si!... vine a ofrecer mis servicios a la CIA para ayudarlos a capturar a estos mal hechores y de paso ganar algo de dinero

Samanta miro la mano de Deadpool y el mercenario bocazas simplemente se dedicó a esperar la respuesta.

* * *

><p>En el otro lado del mundo:<p>

Si las cosas no están bien en occidente, en Japón las cosas están que arden. Personajes de cientos de mangas ahora habitan las calles de Tokio, Nagasaki, Kioto y cada ciudad del Japón, rayos hasta los pueblos del país estaban repletos de sujetos extraños con peinados extravagantes y ridículos y poderes absurdamente grandes como para que la inexperimentada policía japonesa pudiese hacerles frente, algunos incluso solo peleaban por el mero placer de pelear, poniendo la vida de varios en peligro.

En Tokio, la ciudad estaba siendo arrasada por un sujeto musculoso de cuerpo morado con líneas de color blanco en sus mangas, en su cuello un collar de esas líneas blancas que bajan por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago. La Fuerza de Auto Defensa del Japón es llevada al lugar, pero no son capaces de frenar el avance de la criatura, la cual grita enfurecida a los cuatro vientos "Superman".

- ¡¿Superman, donde demonios estas?

El ser al que las fuerzas militares enfrentan se trata de un villano del comic de Superman, conocido como el parasito. Muy pocos japoneses lo conocen por lo que están confundidos de ver a este sujeto, parecido a un villano cliché de una película de héroes estadounidense. Uno de los miembros de la fuerza de autodefensa se esconde tras un auto destrozado, sin saber qué demonios hacerle, la criatura parece devorar la energía que le rodea, ya sea eléctrica o la propia energía cinetica de un automóvil.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacemos con este tipo? ¡No se muere con nada!- dice un japonés detrás de un edificio con un radio en sus manos.  
>- No lo se, Yamaguchi san… ¡¿ya has pedido refuerzos?- grito el escondido tras la camioneta destrozada.<br>- Nada aun Kenichi, maldita sea, todo el pelotón se fue al infierno cuando ese sujeto llego… - la radio pronuncia una señal de advertencia por unos monstruos con huecos en sus pechos- … ¡Maldision, alguien debería darle una patada en el trasero a Tite kubo sensei!  
>- ¡¿Y aun asi le llamas "sensei" idiota"?<br>- Vete al diablo, Kenichi

De repente, el parasito levanto la camioneta con una mano y miro enfurecido a ambos soldados. Kenichi y Yamaguchi se paralizaron al verlo tan cerca. El parasito trato de aplastarlos a ambos con el automóvil, mas antes de tan siquiera poder hacerle algo, un borrón de color azul le embiste instantáneamente y otra persona sujeta el automóvil en pleno aire.

- ¡¿Superman?- dice el Parasito.  
>- No, Super Vegueta<p>

Al siguiente instante Vegueta lanzo un golpe que mando a volar al Parasito contra un edificio. Los soldados miraron aún más que confundidos la escena, pero sus mentes fueron literalmente "choqueadas" al mirar que la persona que sujeta la camioneta no es otro que Son Goku, el personaje de sus infancias, el poderoso guerrero de Akira Toriyama. Goku les mira y les sonríe agradablemente, deposita el vehículo en el suelo y le dice algo que casi los hace mojarse los pantalones de la alegría.

- ¡Hola, soy Goku!... ¿se encuentran bien?

La verdad es que no escucharon nada más alla del "¡Hola, soy Goku!", ya que después se dedicaron a mirarle como si se tratase de una especie de angel de la guarda. Vegueta miro a los sujetos enfadado, ¿Por qué demonios están tan contentos con Kakaroto y lo ignoran a él?... mas no tiene tiempo de hacer la pregunta puesto el Parasito sigue en pie y ahora está enfadado.

- ¡oye Vegueta, no vayas a de acabar con la ciudad!- le grita Goku dándole el concejo.  
>- ¡Cállate, no me digas cosas que ya se, idiota!<br>- Jeje… vaya… creo que comeré algo de energía exótica- dice el parasito sonriendo en ese rostro purpura como de playmovil.  
>- Tsk, cierra la boca<p>

Vegueta se lanza hacia el Parasito y le da varios golpes, cada uno a gran velocidad. El Parasito escupe sangre de su boca, sus golpes son muy fuertes, dignos de la Liga de la Justicia, pero a su vez muestra una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, puesto cada golpe que impacta Vegueta le causa daño en efecto, mas cada golpe viene cargado de energía, energía cinética para ser más exactos, del tipo que el puede devorar.

- Gracias por la energía  
>- ¿de que estas hablando?- dice Vegueta arqueando su ceja derecha.<p>

El Parasito detiene el golpe de Vegueta y con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro le da un puñetazo justo en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que lo hace caer de rodillas y escupir tanta saliva como su gran quijada se lo permite. Goku se sorprende y sale disparado como un misil para ayudar a Vegueta, embiste al villano y de un golpe lo hace retroceder 10 metros, haciendo que la fricción del suelo de la calle con sus pies arranque todo asfalto y concreto en el suelo.

- ¿estás bien Vegueta?  
>- Ka… Kakaroto… él<br>- Tranquilo, lo derrotare  
>- ¿tú a mí?... o jojojo, esto será divertido- responde el parasito cruzándose de brazos.<p>

Goku desaparece y reaparece delante del Parasito, le da una patada en la quijada y lo envía al cielo, varios cientos de metros lejos de Tokio. Una vez ahí, el Parasito sintió como la fuerza de la gravedad lo jalaba de regreso a la tierra en lo que promete ser una buena caída. Mas la caída no sera suficiente y Goku lo sabe, asi que carga su técnica favorita, la técnica que destruyo a Cell y fue pasada a sus dos hijos. Vegueta al mirar la pose de Goku, se detiene y analiza las palabras del Parasito respecto a la energía y es entonces que lo recuerda, este enemigo absorbe energía igualmente que lo hacia los androides de Gero.

- ¡Kakaroto, no lo hag…!  
>- ¡Kame hame Ha!<br>- ¡Bien, más energía!- grito el Parasito sonriendo aún más fuerte.

El grito de Vegueta no llega a tiempo y el cielo de Japon se cubre del resplandor de la poderosa técnica del Kamehameha, haciendo que varios fanáticos de Tokio gritasen "¡Sugoiii Goku sama!". En cuanto la energía del ataque desaparecio y las nubes desparecieron del cielo azul, el Parasito no se encuentra en ningún rincón de Tokio ni en el cielo, el Kame Hame lo ha desintegrado po completo.

- O que lastima… me hubiese gustado luchar contra ese sujeto por mas tiempo

En las calles de Tokio, los ciudadanos miraron el cielo y gritaron:

- ¡Goku sama, eres genial!  
>- ¡Larga vida al mejor héroe de la historia!<p>

Goku mira el suelo confundido, jamas nadie ha dicho esas cosas de él, es una situacion realmente embarazosa y no entiende como Mr. Satan puede disfrutarlo. De repente toda la gente de Tokio comienza a gritar enn un coro la canción de Dragon Ball Kai:

_**Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!  
>Dokkan Dokkan Paradise<br>Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it**_

_**Ugomeku ayashii enajii**_  
><em><strong>Yousha wa shinai ze mitero yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Inochi ni kaetemo mamoru yo<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ai suru yuuki wo tsuyosa ni kaero<strong>_

_**Yari nuku kiai de pinchi wo koeteku**_  
><em><strong>Tegowai yatsu hodo wakuwaku mo dekkai ze<strong>_

_**Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!**_  
><em><strong>Dokkan Dokkan chansu sa<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rakkii no kaze ni byunbyun notte<strong>_

_**Dokkan Dokkan tsuiteru!**_  
><em><strong>Dokkan Dokkan ashita mo<strong>_  
><strong>Kotae wo mou tamashii wa shiteru no sa Dragon Soul!<strong>

Lentamente Goku baja a la superficie de Tokio y al poner pie, toda la gente continuo cantando y alabando al Sayano, algunos incluso le piden autógrafos, mientras que Vegueta simplemente se cubre su rostro con la palma de su mano izquierda, esto realmente se está poniendo vergonzoso. Pero Vegueta no ha de sufrir por mucho tiempo, ya que a lo lejos ve caminando a un sujeto con un porte de malicia y una sonrisa presumida y pretenciosa, es el Parasito.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?- pregunta Vegueta incrédulo.  
>- Bueno, tu amigo no es muy inteligente… ¿atacar con energía a un ser que se alimenta de energía?... denle el premio Nobel de una buena vez<p>

El Parasito corre hacia Vegueta y de un solo golpe le consigue noquear. El villano piensa en alimentarse de Vegueta y dejarlo como una pasa marchita, mas recibe un golpe en la cara y retrocede un poco. Goku está delante de él, mirándolo enfurecido y con todo el apoyo de la gente a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ensañale tu poder, Goku sama!  
>- ¡Muestrale que Superman no es nada comparado contigo!<br>- ¿Quién es Superman?- pregunta Goku confundido y llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios.  
>- Jeje… ¿bromean?... – el parasito golpea a Goku en el estómago y al hacerlo consigue que su puño quede rodeado de vapor- … tu no golpeas ni a un cuarto de la fuerza de Super<p>

Al siguiente instante le da una patada en la cara y un golpe con su codo que lo consigue enterrar en el suelo. El Parasito sonríe y pone su mano en la espalda de Goku, toma un poco de su energía y sonríe, es una energía muy pura, como si se tratase de un tipo de energía legendaria. Los ciudadanos de Tokio miran horrorizados la escena, mas varios de ellos se lanzan sobre el villano con la intención de proteger al icono de sus infancias, a Goku.

- ¡Deja en paz a Goku sama, él fue un ídolo de mi niñez!- grita un hombre de negocios.  
>- Si, está bien, acepto su energía con mucho gusto<p>

El Parasito comienza a succionar la energía vital de los ciudadanos y al estar lo suficientemente débiles, se los quita de encima como si se trataran de hormigas sobre un elefante y cuando cree que va a poder alimentarse de más de la energía de Goku, un aura dorada sale de él y el super sayayin nivel 3 golpea al Parasito con suficiente fuerza como para mandarlo a volar, traspasar un rascacielos y chocar contra la torre de Tokio. La multitud observa a Goku emocionada, esta sera una gran batalla digna de Toriyama.

- No dejare que lastimes a más personas inocentes

Goku voló hacia la torre, sujeto al Parasito y lo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas, las suficientes para dejar a Tokio atrás como un punto negro en el horizonte. El Parasito se encuentra en medio de un pequeño bosque a sus espaldas se encuentra el Mt. Fuji y sobre su cabeza esta Goku.

- Jeje… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... "Kuku"  
>- Me llamo Goku, no Kuku<br>- Como sea, es bastante obvio que puedo vencerte y tengo suficiente carga para 1 hora y 20 minutos… ¿Qué harás, amigo?  
>- Mmm… (devora energía… mmm… la cantidad que puede absorber es absurda si ha conseguido absorber mi Kame Hame Ha)<br>- Jeje… creo que sería interesante si… te muestro algo divertido

El Parasito lentamente se transforma en Goku, con todo y su larga cabellera dorada de etapa 3. Goku se sorprende ante la copia exacta de sí mismo en el Parasito y este solo se lanza al ataque. Ambos se intercambian golpes a grandes velocidades, haciendo un gran esfuerzo e impactándose mutuamente con una gran fuerza que causa que los vientos a su alrededor salgan disparados en ráfagas a todas direcciones del país. Goku conecta un último golpe sobre el rostro del Parasito Goku y lo manda a volar hacia el suelo, formando un gran cráter de 20 metros al chocar contra la tierra.

- ¡Nada mal!... ¡Jajaja, podrías enseñarle un par de cosas a Supes!

Goku se lanza contra el Parasito con su puño en alto a máxima velocidad, al hacer impacto se crea un gran camino de destrozos, similar a como se vería la tierra si un meteorito pequeño la arrasase. El Parasito y Goku continúan intercambiando golpes en el centro del cráter a gran velocidad, mas a diferencia de Goku, el Parasito suda por la dificultad, el esfuerzo está agotando sus reservas de energía. Goku nota que el enemigo reduce su fuerza y velocidad conforme pasa el tiempo y sus movimientos se hacen más complejos.

- Ya sé cómo vencerte

Goku desaparece delante del Parasito y aprovecha su lentitud por la energía gastada y reaparece detrás de él, dándole una patada justo en la nuca. El golpe consigue aturdir al Parasito, Goku lo sujeta con la intención de llevarlo a un lugar donde él no pueda pelear y le permite usar su tele transportación para alejarlo de él, mas al usar su técnica, algo raro sucede. Siente algo extraño y su visión se transforma en un escenario bizarro, la tierra, el horizonte y el cielo se transforman en arrugas y líneas blancas, como si alguien agarrase el mundo y lo aplastase hasta dejarlo plano como una tortilla y vibrante como le movimiento zigzagueante de un acordeón, al ver esto, Goku suelta al Parasito en este extraño momento y ve como el espacio tiempo comienza a destrozar al Parasito. Al siguiente momento, Goku reaparece delante del Parasito, este esta desnutrido, débil e incapaz de moverse.

- ¡Kakaroto!

Goku mira al cielo y encuentra a Vegueta flotando hacia él, su mirada es bastante reveladora, esta cabreado.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste?  
>- ¿aquí mismo?<br>- No, tú y ese gusano llevan horas desaparecidos  
>- ¡¿Horas?... ¡solo peleamos por un par de minutos, use la tele transportación y eso es todo!<p>

La tele portación es un imposible en nuestro mundo, tele transportarse significaría reducir el espacio y tiempo para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, cosa imposible de realizarse. Goku al intentar tele transportarse ha descubierto algo interesante y ese algo es el límite de las leyes de la física en NUESTRO mundo.


	3. La Tierra

_**3- "La Tierra"**_

__  
>Las leyes de la física explican que hay cientos de dimensiones más allá de las 3 dimensiones que los humanos pueden observar, hay quienes incluso dan la teoría de que esta infinidad de dimensiones es lo que crea un universo, otros dicen que esas dimensiones son en realidad puertas a otros universos inmensos con su propio número infinito de dimensiones… vaya que es complejo, creo que ninguno de nosotros debería preocuparse tanto por ello. El punto es que en una de estas dimensiones ajenas al ojo humano, se encuentra el ser que está causando todo este caos, al que llaman "Naf", un muchacho gordo de piel grasosa y cabello aceitoso, lleno de espinillas y una camisa blanca con manchas de salsa de tomate por todos lados y pantalones vaqueros que ni siquiera le quedan y muestran el inicio de su trasero a los pobres diablos que deben mirarlo.<p>

Esta dimensión es una serie nubes de caos gris disparadoras de relámpagos y neblina blanca por todos lados y en el centro de la dimensión, en su centro exacto, se encuentra el ente con los ojos cerrados, piernas cruzadas y concentrando su poder para unificar los universos en uno solo.

- ¡Por Vishanti, detente!

Al abrir sus ojos, "Naf" mira como un gran haz de luz se abre y una pared de la dimensión es rasgada y de esta cruzan muchas personas. Las primeras 3 que cruzan son el Dr. Strange con su traje azul, capa roja con bordes dorados y pantalones negros, seguido del Dr. Fate cuyo rostro es cubierto por un casco amarillo partido en el medio y su capa dorada que cubre su túnica azul, junto a ellos viene Clow Reed, el hombre que causo caos multiversal con solo un deseo, vestido todo de blanco y con una sonrisa en su rostro bondadoso.

- ¿Qué quieren?- dice Naf sin abrir sus ojos o perder su concentración.  
>- Lo que estás haciendo es un gran error, ente cósmico- dice Strange mirándole de frente y con paciencia.<br>- Al querer unir todas las Tierras en una sola, has causado caos en todo el orden establecido, los humanos de la Tierra Prima, la Tierra real donde nosotros somos personajes de comics, está siendo arrasada por los villanos tan poderosos que habitan en nuestros universos- dice Fate dando un paso adelante.  
>- Tus deseos traerán anarquía que destruirán a todas las realidades al agruparlas todas en un solo punto, aun si tu deseo tiene buenas intenciones, el resultado no será el deseado, créeme buen ente, yo lo se mejor que nadie- dice Clow Reed tranquilamente y con sus brazos cruzados.<br>- ¿anarquía?... te equivocas, mago Clow, ¿has visto como es esta Tierra?... ¿has visto las matanzas, injusticias y crueldades que salen impunes en este mundo?... la Tierra real merece tener héroes que combatan la injusticia y tiranía- dice Naf sin poner mucha atención a las palabras de los magos.  
>- Así es, pero al tener héroes también necesitan los villanos que los combatan a ellos, el Maestro Orden y Lord Caos no lo permitirían de otra forma- dice Strange sin apartar su mirada del ente.<br>- Hablas bien, hechicero

Los 3 magos miran hacia atrás y encuentran a 2 entidades entrando en la dimensión por la misma abertura que los hechiceros dejaron abierta. El primero es un ser dorado por completo con una esfera de luz en su pecho y una cabeza flotante cubierta por un trapo blanco que cubre 2 cabezas más pegadas a sus costados derecho e izquierdo, le sigue un hombre tan blanco como una nube y de ojos brillantes amarillos con capa y gorro de túnica verde, ellos son el Tribunal Viviente, el que se hace cargo de imponer un balance en el multiverso de Marvel, y el otro ser encapuchado es "El Espectro", la venganza de Dios en el universo de Dc.

- ¿es ese acaso el Tribunal Viviente?- pregunta Clow Reed mirando al Tribunal con interés.  
>- Si, su llegada no me trae ninguna sorpresa para ser sincero- responde Strange mirando al Tribunal.<br>- Es realmente sorprendente… ¿y ese es el Espectro, verdad?... da algo de miedo- El Espectro mira a Clow por unos segundos y regresa su mirada hacia Naf.  
>- Veo que el Espectro también viene… ¿acaso tanto es el poder de este ente cósmico?- dice Fate dándole vital importancia a la pregunta realizada.<br>- Su poder es tremendo, rivaliza con el mío y por ello no se le puede permitir seguir existiendo, además de que está otorgando demasiado poder al universo que ustedes llaman "Tierra Prima"- dice el Tribunal mirándolos hacia abajo como un gigante a un insecto.  
>- Así es, traes demasiado sufrimiento al mundo y no es culpa de nadie más que tuya, mereces morir por el dolor de los humanos de Tierra Prima<br>- ¿y tú me mataras, Espectro?- pregunta Naf sin preocuparse.  
>- Si él no lo hace, lo hare yo o algún otro de los que están conmigo<p>

De la nada surgen una niña de cabello castaño con un vestido negro con hombros y brazos rosas y una corona negra sobre su cabeza y una bruja rubia con su cabello amarrado y un gran vestido de gala europeo de color negro con líneas carmesí. Clow se asusta al mirar a la niña, su poder mágico es enorme, cosa que hace que la niña de 9 años se sonroje y le salude con la mano.

- Vaya Beatrice y su alumna Maria Ushiromiya… ¿Qué trae a esta bruja tan poderosa y su "Jail bait" a esta dimensión?- dice Naf esta vez sonriendo más con sus ojos aun cerrados y con su misma postura.  
>- Mira, este juego que has creado me parece muy divertido, pero me desagrada que me tomes como a una ficha de ajedrez, no, no y no, yo no soy un peón, soy la que maneja al peón- dice Beatrice apuntándole con el dedo.<br>- Jeje, te respondería, pero más visitantes están llegando

Y en efecto, más personas entraron en el lugar, Hao Azakura el gran Dios omnipotente del universo de Shaman King, los Observadores y su más conocido miembro Uatu, incluso la familia "Of the Endless"; Muerte, Destino, Sueño , Destrucción, Desesperación, Deseo y Delirio. Todos saben que no hay un universo lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a tantos seres con poderes tan enormes sin que haya un cataclismo existencial. Naf solo se ríe y por primera vez abre sus ojos para mirarlos a todos.

- Bueno… ¿Qué quieren que haga?  
>- Regrésalo todo a la normalidad, regrésanos a todos a nuestros universos- dice El Espectro.<br>- ¿y si no quiero?- pregunta Naf divertido ante la reacción del Espectro.  
>- Entonces tendremos que obligarte- dice Beatrice mirándolo furica.<br>- Jeje… idiotas… no podrían hacerme nada aun si tuviesen todos sus poderes y yo tuviera una mano rota

Todos atacan a la vez, pero nada sucede, la magia, el poder, ha desaparecido por completo. Naf se ríe tan fuerte que toda la dimensión se destruye y quedan sumergidos en el blanco infinito que es la "Nada".

- ¡OOO JOJOJO, eso fue genial!...- Naf da una risotada poderosa- …Tengo un par de cosas que aclararles, JAJAJAJA… la primera es, esta Tierra, este universo.. ¡NO ES TIERRA PRIMA, JAJAJAJAJA!  
>- ¿no es…?... pero tiene que…- dice Fate tratando de darle orden a las palabras de Naf.<br>- No, no digas nada, ufff… jajaja… me harás orinarme de la risa Dr. Fate… aaaa… esta Tierra es LA TIERRA, la Tierra que ustedes conocen como Tierra Prima no es nada más que otra Tierra inventada por escritores y dibujantes, otra Tierra que no existe más allá de la imaginación de la gente de este mundo  
>- ¿mi Magia?... ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi magia, maldito infeliz?- grita Beatrice furiosa, tanto que asusta a Clow y a Strange.<br>- ¿Magia?... ooo si, magia, veras querida Beatrice, todos ustedes provienen de un universo donde la magia es real, Tierras donde lo oculto tiene poder y sentido… pero, en la Tierra original, la Tierra donde nacen los profetas y creadores de sus mundos bajo títulos como "mangakas", la magia… ooo espera, escúchame bien Beatrice, y tú también Maria, realmente quiero ver sus rostros para cuando termine de decir esto… ejem… la magia no existe en el mundo real… PFFFF… JAJAJAJAJA

Al escuchar esto, Beatrice siente algo en su pecho, algo similar a un roedor tratando de escapar de su cuerpo mordiendo su carne y huesos, deseoso de salir y hacer pedazos al maldito que le ha dicho esto.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca, yo tengo magia, Battler está equivocado!- grito Beatrice tratando de hacer magia, mas con cada intento fracasa y su rostro se llena de furia.

Tanto Maria como Beatrice se ven desesperadas por realizar un hechizo, la niña se sujeta la cabeza en desesperación y al mirar a su león de peluche nota que este no se mueve ni un poco, esta inerte, simplemente no tiene vida. Al mirar esto, se cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar de desesperación, Beatrice continua con sus inútiles intentos de realizar magia, esto hace Fate se repugne ante la actitud desesperada de la bruja, aunque el mismo se siente bastante débil por no poder hacer nada, igual con Strange y Clow.

- Mmm, eso explica la magia, pero nosotros no empleamos magia- dice Hao Asakura mirando al Tribunal Viviente y al Espectro.  
>- Tiene razón, hay que derrotarlo ahora- dice el Tribunal.<br>- Idiotas… mi poder va más allá del poder omnipotente… ¿saben cuál es mi naturaleza?

La pregunta de "Naf" no es respondida, el Tribunal Viviente, el Espectro, Hao Asakura, la familia "Of the Endless" todos atacan al mismo tiempo en una ola de poder que ilumina la Nada y lentamente la llena de cosas sin forma creadas a partir de la emanación de sus poderes combinados.

- Veo que no tendré mi respuesta

Los observadores miran la situación, el poder, el puro poder impactar a "Naf" y al siguiente segundo se libera suficiente energía para compararse con el Big Bang multiplicado por un millón de veces. Los mortales que solían ser brujos huyen del lugar, Strange empuja a Beatrice por la grieta para que deje de gritar incoherencias lunáticas y se lleva a Maria cargándola con su brazo derecho, atraviesan la grieta inter dimensional aún abierta y al salir, regresan a la Tierra, en un campo de girasoles en Suiza. La grieta se cierra y el acceso a la dimensión desaparece.

- Mmm… ¿Qué creen que va a suceder ahora?- dice Clow mirando el cielo mientras el viento cruza los campos de girasoles.  
>- No lo sé… ¿podría ganar un equipo tan poderoso de entidades a alguien que ha negado todo lo sucedido en nuestros universos?... incluso todo lo que paso en la Crisis Infinita se deshizo gracias a "Naf", Nueva Tierra y Tierra 1 están fusionándose con esta Tierra al igual que las otras- responde Fate con su mirada fija en el horizonte.<br>- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, este mundo hijo de puta!

Los 3 magos miraron a Beatrice que ahora está sentada en posición fetal y llevándose sus manos a su cabeza, jalando de su cabello y arrancado un par de pelos, desesperación compartida con Maria la cual llora intensamente al no ver su muñeca moverse.

- ¡Hijo de perra, no seré una jodida humana, no seré una maldita mortal!... – Beatrice se pone de pie y grita- … ¡¿Cómo osa negarme?

Su respuesta fue una bofetada de parte de Fate y al siguiente instante, ella miro al mago sorprendida, muy pocas personas la han dañado en su vida.

- Guarda silencio, mujer, no te denigres más- dice Fate mirándola desafiante.  
>- Desgraciado- responde Beatrice.<br>- Bueno, ya no tenemos magia, aun que valdría la pena averiguar algo sobre las artes ocultas de este universo, puede que averigüemos algo, después de todo, ya he sido engañado antes por entes cósmicos- dice Strange de brazos cruzados y tranquilamente.  
>- Mmm… un deseo que causa caos multiversal… -Clow suspira y mueve su cabeza de izquierda a derecha-… es realmente triste, aun cuando sus deseos de traer justicia son verdaderos, lo único que está haciendo es traerle anarquía a "La Tierra"- dice Clow con reproche y desesperanza.<p>

Y los magos simplemente se quedaron en ese lugar, analizando la situación y rezando porque el resultado de ese combate sea positivo para todos.

* * *

><p>Lejos de Suiza y los hechiceros, en Rusia, se encuentra una base militar secreta del gobierno ruso, muy popular entre los Ufólogos y creyentes de los extraterrestres. Esta base se llama Kapustin Yar, en Astrakahn Oblast y una persona está infiltrándose en la base sin ser descubierto, pasándose por el trasero a toda seguridad, esa persona, es Deadpool. Por lo general preferiría simplemente cortar cabezas y desperdiciar plomo por todos lados, pero la CIA le dio un objetivo, averiguar lo que sucede en esa base, más ahora que el mundo se ha llenado de seres extraños que hacen perfectamente válidas las teorías conspiracionistas de los "habitantes vírgenes y sin trabajo de los sótanos de sus padres". Wade mira el lugar, sus armas pasaran de ninguna forma, por lo que deja sus espada y Uzis en el interior de una bolsa blanca y las deja en el suelo, después saca su disfraz y se dispone a cumplir su misión.<p>

La base está rodeada por torres de vigilancia y guardias bien armados, algunos aviones aterrizan en las pistas de aterrizaje de la base y varios científicos salen de estos para iniciar un buen día de trabajo, uno de los científicos llega a la entrada principal y el soldado de la puerta pide una identificación especial, una que solo dan a los miembros de Kapustin Yar y es prácticamente imposible de usar por otras personas, la huella digital. El científico es un hombre anciano y de cabello blanco con los dedos arrugados, al poner su dedo en el escáner, consigue entrar en la base y le da "buenos días" al soldado. El interior de la base son un montón de pasillos blancos que conectan con varios hangares donde se realizan extraños experimentos a sujetos postrados en mesas de operaciones.

El científico camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a ver una alarma contra incendios, comienza a sudar y mira a su alrededor en busca de cámaras de vigilancia, las hay, cientos de ellas en cada pasillo. El científico sonríe y continúa su camino por los pasillos de la base militar, al final encuentra varios experimentos que involucran la disección de un Namekiano y un extraterrestre de apariencia extraña (parecido a Kilowog de las linternas verdes). Al final de su recorrida, llega al centro de seguridad y con una sonrisa inspecciona el lugar, es un gran salón con varios guardias jugando cartas, sentados en varias mesas, la mayoría lleva armas de fuego de alto calibre y unos cuantos estan vigilando los muchos monitores que pertenecen a cada cámara de seguridad.

- Bueno, es hora del show

El científico se lanza contra los guardias, cae en medio de la mesa donde unos juegan póquer y con rápidos movimientos los deja inconscientes, otros sacan sus armas y el anciano salta hacia atrás, golpea la mesa y usa la mesa como escudo para las balas, tan pronto como recargan sus armas, el científico sale de la mesa y cae al lado del primer guardia, le noquea dándole un golpe en la barbilla, usa una mata león con otro y al último oponente le da un giro con un movimiento de su muñeca y este cae en el suelo inconsciente.

- Con eso fuera del problema, creo que debo ir al punto número 2 del plan (**guau… domaste a un par de guardias y solo tardaste 5 minuto**s... _Con razón todos dicen que Slade te patea el trasero_)… Cállense, esos ñoños de los foros solo lo dicen porque son fanboys de DC, hay varios foros en los que yo gano… y ese feat de derrotar a la Liga de la Justicia es una estupidez, un maldito PIS, Plot Induced Stupidity que no va de acuerdo con... (**Si eso te alivia, pues bien por ti**… _pero nosotros sabemos que una excusa es solo una excusa_)… o claro, pero yo derroto a sujetos del nivel de Daredevil y Spidey y no cuenta, aun cuando esa copia barata no puede ganarle ni a Nightwing (**en realidad**… _TU eres la copia barata_)… O ya cállense

Sin perder más tiempo, el científico se arrancó su rostro de goma y revelo la máscara de Deadpool, cosa que lo hiso reír un poco, la idea de máscaras bajo máscaras de seguro que tendría algún significado profundo para los filósofos de tercera que hay en este mundo, para él solo es una forma para no exponer su deformado rostro. El mercenario camina hacia la computadora principal y desconecta cada cámara en el edificio. El paso numero 3 consiste en amarrar a los guardias y el paso numero 4… bueno, en jalar la alarma contra incendios que vio en un principio… seee… no es el sigilo que la CIA esperaba.

Con todos los proyectos siendo sellados y los datos principales borrados por lo líderes de cada operación, los científicos abandonan Kapustin Yar y Deadpool se dispone a jugar. Regaderas se activan en los pasillos y Wade corre a través de estos en busca de proyectos que se vean interesantes, ve algunas cosas raras como sujetos atrapados en cámaras de estasis, analizis hechos a seres extraños, pero al final se convenció por ir al hangar que parecía emanar energía por las bisagras de las puertas principales en forma de luz roja.

- Uuu… brilla

Deadpool no es capaz de meter sus armas en la base debido a que la última vez que intento tele transportarse, algo sucedió y termino perdiendo un buen arsenal en una especie de estatica espacio temporal, mumbo jumbo waka laka, sea como sea, las partículas de algunas de sus armas terminaron destrozándose o algo por el estilo… no me pregunten no soy físico, aun que trato de estudiar antes de decir algo o escribirlo, estoy documentado… o váyanse al diablo.

- Bueno dejando de lado que el escritor esta encabronado, creo que debo entrar en esa luz

Wade se aproxima a la puerta y se dispone a abrirla, aunque se nota que será un trabajo difícil, asi que toma toda su fuerza y se prepara para abrir la puerta, mas al hacerlo la puerta se abre sola y Wade cae en el suelo y se golpea la quijada perdiendo un par de dientes. Al ponerse de pie, Deadpool encuentra a la única persona que podría entrar a esta base mejor que Wade.

- ¡OOO, ES BATMAN, BATMAN!- grita Wade con voz de niñita y dando saltos alegres.

En efecto, delante de una gran capsula que emana luz roja se encuentra el caballero de la noche, Bruno Diaz, Batma. El murciélago mira a Wade por un rato y vuelve a mirar al muchacho delante de él, es un chico rubio, ojos azules y con extraños bigotes en su rostro, una gran cantidad de luz roja sale de su cuerpo.

- Uuu… brilla… ¡Debo tocar!  
>- No, no tocar<p>

Batman detiene a Wade con la mirada y este solo suspira, aproxima una silla con rodines y se sienta en ella con las piernas cruzadas, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada enfadada de un niño de 3 años. Batman suspira por la ridícula actitud de Wade y regresa a mirar al muchacho, al parecer tiene una gran cantidad de energía, tanta que podría compararse con la energía liberada en guerras antiguas, como un demonio en su interior.

- Mmm… impresionante, le sacare de aquí  
>- ¿Qué?... o vamos, Bats, necesito a ese chico, digo si es lo más poderoso que hay en este…<br>- … no lo es, solo lo saco porque es los segundo más fuerte en esta base  
>- ¿segundo?... oooo OJOJOJO… ¿Qué es lo primero?<p>

Batman apunta a una mesa rodeada por la oscuridad, donde se encuentra un hombre inconsciente de cabello largo hasta la nuca y rubio y completamente desnudo. Wade se acerca un poco, claro evitando ver por todos los medios ver las vergüenzas del hombre, hasta llegar a estar cerca de su rostro.

- No mirare el sur, no mirare el sur… hey, conozco a este tipo…- al mirar la cara del sujeto, Deadpool siente un frio bajando por su espina-… o demonios, conozco a este tipo  
>- ¿Quién es?- pregunta Batman echándose al muchacho al hombro.<br>- Es… no, no puede, es Sentry  
>- ¿Sentry?<br>- Un fulano que jugaba a ser superhéroe… pero es imposible que esté vivo, murió durante la caída de Asgard  
>- Mmm, no me sorprende, la verdad es que muchos sucesos extraños están ocurriendo, primero amanecemos en un universo distinto, después las Tierras se fusionan en un solo punto en el que todos podamos coexistir y ahora al parecer los eventos que sucedieron en el pasado están desapareciendo, como si alguien simplemente estuviese ignorando todo lo que hemos hecho antes y reciclando a los muertos para una especie de historia de tercera categoría escrita por un amateur<br>- ¿hablas de un fanfic?... ¡Vaya, genial, creía que era el único que sabía que somos personajes de comics en un fanfic mediocre!  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Nada

Batman se aproxima al otro sujeto y lo levanta, les es difícil caminar con ambos, asi que le entrega el muchacho a Wade.

- Cielos gracias, mi propio menor de edad desnudo, ¡chúpate esa Chris Hansen!  
>- No te lo llevaras a ningún lado, Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool el mercenario bocazas, solo te lo doy porque sé que si intentas huir poder detenerte, no tienes armas y tu tele transportación no funciona en este universo, intentarlo podría desintegrarte por completo<br>- O DIOS, DI "Soy el maldito Batman"… DILO, POR FAVOR, DILO

- AAA, BATMAN SACO MI PERFIL… ¡ES GENIAL!  
>- Solo muévete- dice Batman mirando el suelo avergonzado por la ridícula voz de Wade.<p>

En cuanto Wade da un paso, una bala golpea el suelo justo a su lado y al mirar hacia arriba, un hombre con un revolver y una espada se encuentra delante de ellos, un hombre que usa una mascara negra en el costado derecho y naranja en el izquierdo, su pecho está cubierto por armadura negra, unas mallas de metal en sus brazos y piernas y unos guantes negros.

- Hey Bats, lo siento, ciertos gobiernos están interesados en el Sentry y no puedo permitir que te vayas con...  
>- ¡…TU!<p>

Deadpool deja caer al muchacho rubio y se lanza sobre DeathStroke y de un puñetazo lo hace retroceder, para sorpresa de Batman.

- ¿conoces a DeathStroke?- pregunta Batman mirando la cabeza de Wade, aun con la máscara se nota una vena palpitando.  
>- OOJOJOJO… ¡¿Qué si se lo conozco?... ¡Todos esos maricas de DC se la pasan llamándome copia de este idiota!<br>- ¿copia?... ¿DC?... ¡Estas mal de la cabeza!- dice DeathStroke mientras sujeta su espada con ambas manos.  
>- Si, estoy mal de la cabeza pero al menos la conservo… tu por otro lado, estas a punto de perderla<p>

Y la batalla de los Wilson, dio inicio…


	4. Wilson vs Wilson 1

_**Para que tengan una idea de quien es e Slade "DeathStroke", el solia ser uno de los villanos de la serie animada "Teen Titans"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>4- Wilson vs Wilson 1<br>**_

En este mundo hay varios sujetos que pelean por valores como la amistad, el honor y la justicia, y hay quienes pelean por algo más personal y profundo, algo íntimamente relacionado con aquello que nos hace únicos, aquello que nos hace individuos y no un colectivo sin rostro al más mero estilo de Karl Marx… y ese algo, es el dinero. Mercenarios como Wade y Slade Wilson, a uno solo le interesa su próximo cheque, el otro solo desea ser el mejor soldado que haya existido… iguales y diferentes son los Wilson.

- Bats, vete, déjame hacerme cargo de este infeliz- dice Deadpool tronándose sus nudillos.  
>- Como quieras<p>

Batman sujeta a los 2 rubios y se aleja caminando, DeathStroke intenta dispararle más Deadpool toma el brazo que tiene la pistola con sus manos y la arroja en dirección hacia sus pies, donde la mano de Slade hace contacto con la rodilla izquierda de Wade y el arma cae en el suelo; para evitar problemas con la espada, Wade suelta rápidamente la mano de DeathStroke y lanza un golpe a la tráquea de Slade haciendo que este suelte la espada y retroceda un par de pasos. Aprovechándose de su distracción, Wade da una patada en el pecho a Slade y este cae fuera del hangar, justo en el pasillo que aleja a Batman del par de mercenarios.

- ¡¿Dónde está tu gran feat de "detener a Flash", perra?... ¡te diré dónde está, ahogándose en un montón de PIS!

Deadpool lanza una patada al costado de DeathStroke, mas esté sujeta el pie de Wade y lo estira hasta que la pierna de Wade hace contacto con su rostro, Slade camina con la pierna de su enemigo de esa manera hasta la pared del pasillo y una vez ahí, lanza un golpe directo en la rodilla que rompe la pierna, exponiendo los huesos de la rodilla y dejando que varias gotas de sangre caigan en el suelo.

- ¡Hasta luego!

Slade sale corriendo, más le da suficiente tiempo a Wade para que su herida se regenere y al poco tiempo simplemente se acercó a un pedazo de tubería del pasillo, arranco un tubo de metal, haciendo que el pasillo se inunde con agua, y va tras Slade. DeathStroke sale del pasillo siguiéndole los pasos a Batman, más cuando logra alcanzarlo, el murciélago ya ha salido del complejo de oficinas en el que se encuentra y el elevador al otro lado de la oficina se cierra e indica con un sonido de campanilla que se dirige a la salida.

- Vamos Batman, sabes que de mi no se puede hu…  
>- …¡BONG!<p>

Al siguiente instante Deadpool sale detrás de Slade y le da un golpe con el tubo justo en un costado rompiendo varias de sus costillas y haciéndolo caer en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Deadpool continúa dándole golpes en la espalda, haciendo que Slade de gritos de dolor, más al recibir el tercer golpe, Slade da una patada con el talón de su pie izquierdo a la pierna derecha de Wade y este termina cayendo en el suelo. Slade se pone de pie e intenta darle un punta pie, pero Wade sujeta el tubo una vez más y lo usa para bloquear la patada de Slade, curiosamente, la patada hace que el tubo se doble como si fuese de plástico. Wade se pone de pie y lanza un golpe con la mano derecha abierta al rostro de Slade, el cual evade el golpe, gira por debajo del brazo extendido de Wade y le da un puñetazo directo al costado. El golpe hace que Wade baje la guardia y con esto, Slade la da un derechazo, izquierdazo y un uppercut que consigue hacer que Deadpool caiga en el suelo una vez más.

- Ahora veo porque dicen que eres un imitación barata, mira tú traje, mira tu nombre, yo estoy en cada uno de ellos- dice Slade dándole una patada en el costado.

Deadpool se impulsa con sus brazos y cae delante de Slade, ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes. Wade lanza un golpe al costado de Slade, el cual bloquea con el antebrazo, en el tiempo que Wade trae su brazo de regreso, Slade consigue impactarle un golpe con la mano derecha en la nariz que la rompe y otros 2 directo en el costado que consiguen romper casi todas sus costillas y por último, un tercer golpe con la palma de la mano izquierda abierta y le da directo en la nariz destrozándola por completo y haciendo que Wade caiga acostado con su rostro frente al piso.

- ¡Muérete!

Slade toma el tubo doblado y lo clavo justo en el pecho de Deadpool, creando un charco de sangre en medio de las oficinas inundadas por el agua de la alarma contra incendios.

- ¡Hey Bats, ya me hice cargo de tu amiguito!

Si DeathStroke espera una respuesta, debe saber que no la recibirá, Batman se ha alejado lo suficiente como para dejarlo atrás, eso y DeathStroke no cuenta con algo… y ese algo es:

- ¡Roshambu!

El factor curativo de Wade le permite ponerse de pie con sus heridas sanas y con la suficiente energía física como para darle una patada directo en los testículos a Slade y hacerlo caer de rodillas por el dolor. Una vez que Slade se comienza a sujetar su orgullo, Wade toma el brazo derecho de Slade con sus brazos y lo estira a la fuerza con su brazo derecho y con su puño izquierdo impacta el pecho, rompiendo el diafragma de Slade, la garganta, causándole problemas a Slade para tan siquiera gruñir de dolor y un último golpe en la cara que rompe la nariz de Slade.

- ¡"UUU mírenme, derroto a toda la Liga de la Justicia pero Nightwing, un wanna be de Batman me rompe la cara"!  
>- ¡Muy bien, "Wade", si así lo quieres!- dice DeathStroke mientras arregla su nariz y sus heridas comienzan a sanarse solas.<br>- No lo pediría de otra forma, Sr. Wilson- responde Deadpool haciendo la pose de batalla de Neo.  
>- Idiota<br>- Se lo que eres, pero que soy yo  
>- ¡Eres un…!... ¡ARG, SOLO MUERETE!<p>

Wade lanza un golpe con el brazo derecho hacia el rostro de Slade, el cual desvía el golpe con su mano izquierda al tocar la muñeca del brazo extendido antes de que el puño le dé en su rostro, al desviarlo se mueve velozmente y toma la muñeca de Wade con su mano derecha, jala el brazo y golpea el codo de Wade con su mano izquierda, rompiéndole el brazo. Deadpool cae en el suelo con su brazo roto, Slade aprovecha para usar una engrapadora en un escritorio y engrapa su nariz. Deadpool toma una silla con su mano derecha y la usa como arma para golpear la cabeza, pecho y brazos de Slade, el golpe es lo suficientemente efectivo para hacerlo perder el balance y caer sentado, con sangre bajando de su expuesto rostro, ya que el impacto ha destrozado parte de su máscara.

- Vaya, eres casi tan feo como yo- dice Wade poniéndose de pie, mientras su brazo se regenera.  
>- Tsk… soy superior a ti, mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencia superan a las tuyas, no puedes ganar<br>- See, pero yo tengo algo que tu pareces carecer  
>- ¿Qué cosa?<br>- Dame unos minutos y te lo digo

Esta vez es Slade quien ataca primero, sujetando la cabeza de Wade con su mano derecha, Deadpool pone ambas manos en su cabeza y con gran velocidad se agacha y se lleva el brazo de Slade al suelo con él, esto hace que DeathStroke se agache y por la fuerza del jalon caiga en el suelo. Una vez en el suelo, Wade toma la misma engrapadora y engrapa la nuca de Slade, cosa que lo hace gritar de dolor.

- ¡Hijo de perra!  
>- ¡O vaya, debo estar agradecido de que seas mi papi y una perra a la vez, verdad!<p>

Ambos estaban cansados, heridos, pero lejos de estar vencidos, las heridas de ambos sanan rápido y el aire se llena de tensión. Wade y Slade intercambian golpes nuevamente, pero esta vez Slade evade el golpe de Wade y termina justo detrás de él, lo sujeta de la cabeza y pone su brazo derecho en forma de pinsa en el cuello de Wade y su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza, aplicando fuerza en las carótidas y haciéndolo perder el conocimiento por falta de aire.

- ¡Yo gano!  
>- Jejeje… lo que yo tengo…<br>- … ¿Qué?...- dice DeathStroke escuchando las palabras de Wade como suspiros rasposos.  
>- … es que yo juego… sucio<p>

Wade pierde el conocimiento, Slade lo suelta y lo mira, debería matarlo, pero si lo intentase solo perdería su tiempo. DeathStroke se aleja caminando y encuentra un elevador, probablemente Batman lo uso para salir. Al entrar en el elevador, escucha un "Bip" y al mirar su pecho, encuentra una luz roja diminuta y es entonces que las palabras de Deadpool cobran sentido.

- Desgraciado... ¡volveré por ti Wade Wilson!

El elevador se cierra y se escucha una gran explosión que envía al aparato hacia las profundidades de la base en una columna de fuego. Wade aun esta inconsciente con una sonrisa en su rostro, es probable que lo encuentren luego, pero él no saldrá de esta historia, después de todo, el es uno de los protagonistas.

* * *

><p>Superman y Thor… suena como el titulo para un fan comic, pero la realidad es que este par ha estado viajando por todo el mundo tratando de encontrar la causa de las extrañas apariciones de personajes de comics, curiosamente, las señales de radio y satélite que se supone usan corporaciones como Stark, Lex Corp, la Corporación Capsula entre otras, no parecen existir en este universo, o más bien si existen pero están ocupadas por otras compañías que si son reales, como Microsoft. Es por ello que contactar a los Vengadores o la Liga de La Justicia es prácticamente imposible a travez de medios de comunicación usuales y esta también es la causa por la que los dos héroes se han dedicado a observar el mundo por su cuenta.<p>

- Este planeta esta albergando a demasiados meta humanos, esto puede salirse de control- dice Superman mirando el suelo con su visión de rayos x.  
>- Tu lo has dicho valiente Superman, pareciese que todos desean contar con el apoyo de los héroes para resolverlo todo, inclusive los líderes de estos mortales han conseguido el patrocinio de algunos de ellos<p>

En todo el mundo, en cada nación y cultura del planeta, la pregunta que mas rápidamente se realiza es aquella que nos pone a sacar ventaja de la situación, la pregunta de la adaptación que permite a un ser humano salir adelante en cualquier ambiente y esa es "¿Qué opina usted?". En todo el mundo se hacen preguntas con respecto a la opinión de estos seres, la mayoría trata de mantenerse fuera de todo asunto político, pero otros simplemente tienen la mala suerte de ser arrastrados a estos asuntos. En Japón un tal "Friend" compite por ser el primer ministro del país y un tal Toriko habla a favor de comer ballenas, esto al parecer hiso que Toriko y los Cuatro Emperadores del Gourmet entraran en una guerra verbal con Namor y Aquaman, mientras el tal Friend meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado, todo está en el periódico de cada ciudadano del mundo.

Superman se detiene de golpe al ver a dos sujetos volar a los 25 metros de distancia, ambos de cabello negro y despeinados, uno usa un traje azul sin mangas y botas blancas y el otro un traje rojo con un asterisco azul en su pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Thor.  
>- ¿Más héroes?<p>

Goku se detuvo de golpe al sentir un ki enorme provenir de sus espaldas, al mirar encuentra con su mirada a Superman y a Thor, el primero tiene un ki no muy grande, parecido al de una persona normal, pero el sujeto con el martillo posee un Ki incluso más grande que el de Buu. Vegueta parpadea un par de veces al sentir el gran poder de Thor y dice:

- ¿sientes lo que yo estoy sintiendo?  
>- ¡Si, es un sujeto muy fuerte!- dice Goku con una sonrisa y mirando a Thor entusiasmado.<p>

El primero en acercarse es Superman, el cual simplemente saluda moviendo su mano de lado a lado y sonriendo a ambos, esto hace que Goku le regrese la sonrisa pero Vegueta simplemente le mira como si fuese un parasito y a los pocos segundos aparta su mirada. En cuanto Thor se aproxima, Goku sonríe aún más y aparta a Superman del camino bruscamente, se pone delante del dios nórdico y le dice casi gritando:

- ¡Hey, pelea conmigo!  
>- ¿Cómo decís?- dice Thor extrañado.<br>- ¡Tú ki es enorme, debes ser muy fuerte!  
>- Disculpa, si así lo decías podremos luchar una vez que este asunto háyase terminado mientras tanto, os pido que tengáis paciencia puesto debemos destruir al mal que ha causado tanto daño a nuestros mundos- es lo único que dice Thor para rechazar el combate con Goku.<br>- Jaja, hablas muy raro- dice Goku sonriendo y rascando su nuca.  
>- ¿entonces ustedes saben lo que está pasando?- pregunta Vegueta ignorando la tontería de Goku.<br>- No precisamente, pero vamos a reunirnos con gente que puede que lo sepa-dice Superman a Vegueta mirándole a los ojos, cosa que molesta al sayan y este mueve su mirada a otro lado ante tal insolencia.

La conversación se interrumpe por un sonido extraño y es entonces que un jet sale de entre las nubes del cielo. Los 4 héroes miran al vehículo y de este sale una mujer de cabello purpura con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

- ¡Goku, Vegueta!  
>- ¿Bulma?- dice Vegueta confundido.<br>- ¿la conoces?- pregunta Superman.  
>- Es su esposa- dice Goku sonriéndole.<br>- ¡gan migo, e nido gente intgente!  
>- ¿Qué?... ¡Mujer, baja la ventana del avión, no se te oye nada!- dice Vegueta rascándose la cabeza.<br>- Dice que la sigas, esta con un grupo de personas que están solucionando esta situación- responde Superman aun con brazos cruzados.  
>- Tsk, como sea- responde Vegueta mirándolo con ganas de romperle el rostro.<p>

Todos salen volando en dirección hacia una isla en medio del océano, una isla que Thor nunca en su vida ha visto, ni Superman tampoco, es como si se hubiese creado de la noche a la mañana. En la superficie solo se ve un pequeño edificio gris de cemento sin pintar y un techo de zinc. El jet se estaciona en medio de la selva y al bajarse del avión, Bulma corre hacia Vegueta y le abraza, cosa que sorprende a Vegueta.

- ¿Bulma?  
>- ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!<p>

Bulma llora en los brazos de Vegueta, el sayano no está entrenado para responder a este tipo de situaciones, pero el humano que el se niega a reconocer en él sabe que ella lo ama, sabe que el responde ese sentimiento. Sus manos se posan sobre sus hombros y le abraza suavemente, cuidando de no lastimarla con su fuerza. Superman sonríe un poco al ver esta escena, le es familiar.

- Bueno, mejor apresurémonos, los demás están impacientes por contarles de lo que esta pasando- dice Bulma limpiando sus ojos.  
>- ¿Quiénes?- pregunta Superman.<br>- Hank Pym, Tony Stark, Vision, Lex Luthor, el Profesor Oak, Reed Richards…  
>- … ¿Richards?- dice Thor confundido.<br>- ¡¿has dicho Lex Luthor?... ¡¿estan con ese maniático?- dice Superman casi gritando.  
>- Asi es<p>

Delante del grupo, Luthor se muestra con una camisa blanca desbotonada en su cuello y con el saco de su traje en su brazo derecho, sus pantalones de vestir negros y sus zapatos de piel de lagarto vislumbran ante el sulo.

- No deberían confiar en este sujeto- dice Superman mirando a Luthor a los ojos.  
>- Lo sabemos, pero no hay otra opción, solo las mentes más brillantes pueden resolver esta situación- dice Bulma metiéndose entre Luthor y Superman.<br>- En verdad les digo, no he de poner a prueba las palabras de Superman, mas pienso que resolver la situación rápidamente sería lo mejor para todos- dice Thor llevando su martillo a su hombro.  
>- Estoy de acuerdo, adelante<br>- ¡Más escuchad, vil villano, al primer error que cometas y hare que vuestro cuerpo se haga cenizas!- el grito de Thor hace que los relámpagos caigan del cielo.  
>- Que intimidante- responde Luthor sin perder el temple.<p>

Sin perder más tiempo, todos entraron en el diminuto edificio, en donde varios computadores están postradas en algunas mesas y objetos como tubos de ensayo llenos de químicos y pizarras repletas de ecuaciones. Rodeando una sola pizarra en donde se encuentran varias operaciones matemáticas (entre ellas la ecuación de la relatividad de Einstein), Reed Richards y Hank Pym lideran el grupo de científicos. Tony Stark usa una camisa blanca y pantalones cafés con un saco del mismo color, a su vez mira hacia los recién llegados y camina hacia ellos.

- Stark- dice Thor con seriedad.  
>- Thor, tiempo sin verte- responde Tony asintiendo con su cabeza.<br>- Ya los he traido, son probablemente los aliados mas fuertes que vamos a tener- dice Bulma sonriéndole y levantando su dedo índice y apuntando a Goku t Vegueta.  
>- Gracias cariño, puede que te de una recompensa después, ¿una linda cena a la luz de candelas?<br>- ¡¿Qué has dicho insecto?- dice Vegueta elevando su ki y mirando enojado a Tony.  
>- Este es mi ESPOSO, Tony- dice Bulma con una sonrisa burlona y presentando a Vegueta con su mano abierta.<br>- O ya veo, vaya que tiene suerte… ¿Sr?  
>- ¡Goku, y él es Vegueta!- dice Goku metiéndose en la conversación.<br>- Pues, mucho gusto, Sr. Goku y Sr. Vegueta…- Tony mira a Superman y le extiende su mano-… supongo que usted ha de ser el Sr. Superman del que Luthor tanto ha hablado  
>- Si, es un placer- responde Superman estrechando su mano.<br>- Será mejor que dejemos de perder el tiempo y expliquemos la situación- dice Luthor con impaciencia.  
>- Tienes razón- responde Stark.<p>

Tony reúne a todo el equipo en un solo punto y en cuestión de minutos se reúne un montón de documentos. Reed Richards es el primero en tomar la palabra:

- Hola a todos, es bueno ver que han sobrevivido a la fusión de universos… pocos lo han conseguido… mi nombre es Reed Richards, el Sr. Fantástico de los 4 Fantásticos  
>- Reed aquí presente les explicara lo que ha estado sucediendo en el cosmos desde hace un par de días- dice Tony quitándose su saco y arreglando sus mangas.<br>- Así es Tony, verán algo está haciendo que todos los universos que existen se unan en uno solo, que es este universo en donde todos nosotros somos personajes de comics, mangas, videojuegos y hasta de libros de vez en cuando- continua Richards ajustando su bata blanca.  
>- Se sorprenderían del montón de cochinadas que encontramos por ahí- dice Luthor dándole una revista a Goku.<p>

En la revista que Luthor le entrega, Goku ve a Bulma seduciendo a Goten y a Trunks, esto hace que ponga una cara horrorizada y que Vegueta mirara a Bulma como si se tratase de una pedófila en programa televisivo de policías.

- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así, demonios!- dice Bulma furica ante las miradas de Goku y Vegueta.  
>- En efecto, en estos universo, no somos mas que personajes de ficción, ellos dibujan nuestros cuerpos y escriben nuestros pensamientos, para ellos no somos reales y tiene sentido que si no lo somos, puedan explotarnos de la manera que quieran- dice Luthor riéndose del Doujin que Goku arroja al suelo con asco.<br>- Que gente tan repugnante- dice Goku meneando su mano de derecha a izquierda como limpiándose suciedad invisible.  
>- Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estos tipos han creado nuestros mundos, destinos y son los dueños de nuestras vidas… por ejemplo, hace poco descubri que mi querido amigo "Superman" es de hecho un personaje de DC comics, podría ir hacia los escritores de ese lugar y pedirles que lo matasen y sin lugar a dudas ellos podrían hacerlo tan rápido como el movimiento de una pluma<br>- ¿y que te impide hacerlo, Luthor?- pregunta Superman sin alterarse.  
>- Que desde que la unión de universos comenzó, todas las editoriales de comics han cerrado, Marvel, DC, Dark Horse e Image… incluso las japonesas como la Shonen Jump, todos los escritores y dibujantes han renunciado, como si una fuerza mágica los hubiese obligado- responde Luthor encogiéndose de hombros y con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa testaruda en su rostro.<br>- Creemos que eso es porque ahora que estamos en el "mundo real", tenemos la capacidad de forjar nuestro propio destino, libre albedrio dirían algunos- dice Bulma.  
>- ¿y han descubierto quien hiso esto?- pregunta Superman.<br>- No, pero desde que llegamos, todas las Tierras están emergiendo como una sola, este planeta ahora posee un tamaño minimo 2 veces mayor que antes y va aumentando, sitios como "La Tierra Salvaje" están surgiendo de la nada aumentando la masa del planeta Tierra y países nuevos intentan acoplarse en la geografía de esta Tierra, de hecho varios terremotos y desastres naturales parecen haber preparado a la biosfera para estos acontecimientos- dice Reed mientras saca un mapa.

Richards extiende ese mismo mapa sobre una mesa y apunta con su mano su superficie en donde los continentes están aún más grandes que nunca, países nuevos surgen en cada rincón del globo y los marcados en el mapa como Latveria en Europa y Wakanda en Africa.

- Si esto continúa, el planeta se hará más grande que el Sol y morirá inevitablemente- dice Stark con sus brazos cruzados.  
>- Si tomamos en cuenta la enorme cantidad de planetas foráneos y totalmente diferentes a la Tierra, como el mundo de One Piece por ejemplo…- Reed muestra el manga de piratas a los demás-… el suceso que Tony describe sucederá más rápido de lo que imaginan, un planeta entero dentro de otro planeta, ni siquiera la madre naturaleza podrá soportarlo<br>- ¿lees mangas, Richards?- dice Tony ojeando el manga con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro y una ceja arqueada.  
>- Ejem… ese es un ejemplar un poco interesante- responde Reed tosiendo en su mano derecha y mirando a otro lado.<br>- No solo eso, nuestra tecnología no funciona en este mundo porque no ha sido inventada aun, nuestras empresas ni siquiera existen porque ya hay contrapartes de ellas en este mundo- dice Luthor mirando sus uñas.  
>- y algo más que deben saber, en este mundo las reglas de la física son claras, si antes podíamos alcanzar la velocidad de la luz, aquí eso es imposible, si lo intentáramos nuestros cuerpos se transformarían en una masa gelatinosa por la separación de nuestras partículas- dice Bulma dándole importancia al tema.<br>- Vaya, aquí nuestros poderes tienen muchos limites- dice Goku suspirando.

La puerta de la base se abre nuevamente y esta vez entra un nuevo invitado, uno que han estado esperando por mucho tiempo. El invitado deja caer a 2 personas, un adolecente rubio y a un adulto rubio de cabello largo, se trata de Batman, Bruno Díaz.

- Lo peor no es todo eso, si no el hecho de que al parecer los gobiernos de este planeta están ganando interés en hacer experimentos en los meta humanos- dice Batman con total tranquilidad.


	5. Fanfiction

**Fanfiction**

En la ciudad de Nueva York encontramos el centro de todo el derecho internacional, el punto de convergencia de las naciones, donde todos representan a sus países y a su vez no están en propiedad de ninguno de ellos. Varias banderas danzan en las afueras de este lugar y en su interior los representantes de cada nación hablan con miedo en sus palabras. Nuevos países han surgido y esperan con ansias unirse a la nueva organización mundial de este planeta, el cual esta entrando en un caos casi total. Las tierras que están surgiendo en los continentes han causado que ciertos países entren en guerra por su dominación, en especial por los minerales descubiertos como el Vibranio. El Secretario General preside una nueva sesión para la integración de las nuevas naciones a la ONU.

En la sala de conferencias escuchamos a todos los embajadores gritando y discutiendo por los derechos de sus respectivos países, tierras nuevas con gente han salido dentro de otros países ya habitados. T'Chala mejor conocido como Pantera Negra se encuentra en una improvisada mesa en donde se representan a los nuevos países, T'Chala es un hombre negro, alto y fornido, su cabello crespo y corto contrasta con el de la mujer a su lado, la cual no es otra más que Diana Prince, una mujer alta y blanca de cabello largo, ondulado y negro y con unos ojos que perforan el alma con solo enfocarse en ellos.

- ¿me pregunto qué tanto está esperando el secretario general?- dice T'Chala sin darse cuenta de que está pensando en voz alta.  
>- Creo que ha de estar buscando fortaleza para hacerle frente a este caos- responde Diana sonriendo con esos labios pintados de rojo intenso.<br>- Pues que se apresure, mi país está siendo amenazado por los gobiernos de Africa de esta Tierra  
>- Mi patria Themyscira está recibiendo llamados por parte de Grecia para que les ayudemos con ciertas deudas económicas que tiene el país<br>- si, se de lo que hablas, hace unos días Togo nos pidió una alianza económica… sin tan siquiera tener un mes de estar en este mundo  
>- Es una lástima que esta gente esté en tan mal estado, las crisis financieras parecen no tener fin y la pobreza en este universo parece ser mayor a la de nuestros mundos… aaa… y lo siento, me llamo Diana Prince- dice la mujer ofreciendo su mano.<br>- T'Chala, de Wakanda...- responde el rey apretándola y sintiendo la fuerza de la amazona-… ¡Que buen apretón!  
>- Jaja, no eres el primero que me lo dice<p>

De un momento a otro, todos lo embajadores guardaron silencio, el secretario general de la ONU entro en el plenario y se sento en su escritorio, miro a todos con sus ojos asiáticos que parecían demostrar una clara desesperación e indecisión e hiso un ruido con su garganta antes de tomar la palabra.

- Buenos días, señores embajadores…  
>- … ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno?... ¡Ayer la mitad de Europa quedo paralizada por un terremoto!<br>- Lo comprendo, pero debemos mantener la calma, ya hemos enfrentado desastres antes y hemos salido airosos…  
>- … ¡China al borde del colapso económico gracias a las nuevas economías, algunas incluso necesitan nuestro apoyo para subsistir, como es el caso de la tal aldea de Konoha y su seudo Monte Roshmore en medio de Hong Kong!... –el embajador chino golpea su mesa-… ¡¿Va a permitir que esto le suceda a mi país, Sr. Ban Ki?<br>- Por favor, mantengan la calma

Sin embargo todos comenzaron a gritar al mismo tiempo, en ocasiones anteriores se hubiese mantenido la paz y el dialogo seria el protagonista, pero todo el mundo está en crisis, económica, de desastres naturales y con conflictos militares aún mayores, algunos hasta dicen que la tercera guerra mundial está a la vuelta de la esquina. T'Chala suspira y se lleva la palma de su mano a su rostro, mientras que Diana cierra sus ojos enfadada, estos hombres de débil corazón le estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, mas por segundos los gritos cesaron y la luz desapareció, todo el edificio quedo sumido en la oscuridad y es entonces que una gran pantalla se enciende sobre el símbolo de la ONU y el rostro del Dr. Doom con su cabeza reposando sobre su mano derecha es revelado ante todos.

- Saludos, mi nombre es Doom y si alguien osa reírse, sepa que mis soldados están ocultos entre ustedes  
>- ¡¿Doom?- dice T'Chala en voz alta.<br>- Hay varios robots con capacidades destructivas superiores a tanques afuera del edificio, no es mi intención iniciar una guerra pero si la de dejar claro que Latveria es la máxima potencia de este mundo… ¿verdad rey T'Chala de Wakanda?

T'Chala se pone de pie ante la mirada confundida de los embajadores y con algo de paciencia solapada dice:

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?... la mecánica en este mundo es completamente diferente a la nuestra, no podemos crear robots con las capacidades de tus Doombots, ni siquiera podemos crear armas laser decentes  
>- Eso lo sé, T'Chala… yo, he reinventado a los Doombots, en otras palabras, yo he creado a los primeros autómatas capaces de todas las funciones que en este mundo son consideradas "ciencia ficción", jamás dudes del genio de Doom<br>- ¡HMP!  
>- ¿Quién osa hacer ese ruido?<p>

Diana simplemente miro la pantalla con sus brazos cruzados, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a genios malvados hablar de lo grandes y geniales que son, claro eso hasta que alguien les muele la cara a golpes.

- No sé quién seas, pero amenazar a gente inocente en mi presencia no es buena idea  
>- ¡AAA!... tú has de ser Diana Prince, mejor conocida como "La mujer maravilla"<br>- ¿Cómo lo…?  
>- Eres solo un personaje de comics en este mundo, bueno, lo eras… solo necesite leer uno de los tuyos y fue suficiente para saber los secretos de todos los supe humanos que existen… destruir a mis más grandes enemigos seria una delicia, casi tanto como cuando mate al tal "Moore" que hiso los Watchmen, por ser un arrogante quejica<br>- ¡¿Mato a Allan…?- grito el embajador británico.  
>- ¡No te lo permitiremos!- grita T'Chala golpeando su mesa con ambos puños.<br>- Ooo, pero no has escuchado nada, T'Chala, dije que "seria" una delicia, pero no lo hare… aunque odie admitirlo, la verdad es que necesito de los "héroes" para salvar a la Tierra de esta crisis  
>- ¿salvar a la Tierra?- dice Diana.<br>- Si, al parecer no somos mas que personajes de una historia hecha por un "fan", una ficción nada mas, todo el planeta es un "fanfiction", con esa palabra lo describo  
>- ¡Esa palabra ya existe, idiota!- grita el embajador de Japon.<p>

En cuestión de segundo unos rayos caen del cielo y carbonizan al embajador, haciendo que todos los demás embajadores salgan corriendo espantados por el uso de tan extraña arma. T'Chala y Diana miran el cadáver humeante, la mujer cierra sus puños, vuela hacia la pantalla y de un puñetazo la destroza. Más la pantalla no era física, solo una proyección, lo que Diana a destruido es el símbolo de la ONU.

- ¿ahora lo vez, Diana Prince?... lo que le has hecho a ese símbolo, se lo harán los héroes y nuestra clase a este planeta… -la voz de Doom se escucha por toda la sala como un eco profético-… no somos los salvadores de este mundo, somos sus destructores

T'Chala cierra sus ojos, odia la voz de Doom, tan prepotente y tan desgarradora, pero tan cierta. Doom nunca ha sido un hombre de confianza, pero si uno de honor, en especial a si mismo, si necesita ayuda para detener la destrucción del planeta, es porque de verdad la necesita de otra forma su ego no lo dejaría ni decir "o".

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros de Nueva York, en Europa, el país de Latveria ha surgido de la nada y con ello ha causado daños en la placa terrestre, creando desastres naturales por toda Europa para su acoplamiento. Pero eso no es ningún problema para la gente de Latveria, puesto Doom ha trabajado como nunca, ha creado maquinas sorprendentes, reinventando conceptos en nuestro mundo, no ha desafiado ninguna ley del universo y aun así ha creado robots sorprendentes, personas de todo el mundo van hacia él para la creación de armas impresionantes, es gracias a él que los Gundams están a punto de volar nuevamente, el Mazinger Z esta en producción para Koji Kabuto. Pero todos estos mechas diseñados por Doom para algunos grandes héroes japoneses y uno que otro occidental, son los motivos de su cansancio.<p>

En su despacho de paredes de piedra, una sola computadora se erige como un icono de modernidad entre lo obsoleto.

- Aaa… necesito descansar- dice Doom mientras apaga su comunicador satelital.

La verdadera fuente del agotamiento de Doom viene de crear métodos que le permitan terminar con los problemas que su pueblo sufre, modificaciones genéticas para el alimento, sistemas de riego y acueductos con máquinas purificadoras futuristas, todas estas cosas que logro con tanta facilidad en su mundo de papel con sus reglas físicas inventadas por escritores y que ahora tarda meses para solucionar una sola cosa con las verdaderas y reales leyes de la física, jamás en su vida ha odiado tanto a Newton. Mas antes de poder ir a su cama, una ventana se abre en su computadora y delante de él surge la cara de DeathStroke, con algunos vendajes en su cabeza.

- ¿tienes el objetivo, Slade Wilson?- pregunta Doom.  
>- No, un payaso se interpuso en mi camino, pero despreocúpese, se a dónde llevaron al que llama "Sentry"<br>- Pues no me hagas perder el tiempo con tonterías…- la puerta de la oficina de Doom se abre y una mujer entra a travez de ella- … Señor, sus visitas han llegado

Doom se lleva su mano derecha a sus sienes, está realmente cansado y es el peor momento del dia para las visitas.

- De acuerdo, iré a verlos, en cuanto a ti, Slade, te contrato para algo y espero que lo cumplas, si vuelves a fallar, te enfrentaras a la ira de Doom

Tras decir esto, Doom apago el monitor y camino fuera de la oficina, al llegar a la sala de conferencias, encontró a dos hombres sentados en una gran mesa, uno usa un traje blanco tiene cabello avellana y corto peinado hacia atrás y el otro usa un traje totalmente negro con armadura ninja negra y una especie de abanico gigantesco en su espalda, una máscara blanca con forma de círculos hasta llegar a sus ojos, uno rojo y otro purpura.

- No se ve bien, Sr. Doom… creo que debería descanzar un poco- dice el hombre de cabello avellana.  
>- No se preocupe por mi salud, Sr. Souzuke Aizen, de eso me hare cargo yo, mas bien preocúpese por la suya, sacarlo de la prisión de los shinigamis no fue nada fácil, pero claro, siendo yo Doom nada es imposible<br>- Veo que no le falta modestia, Doctor- responde Aizen con una sonrisa.  
>- Dr. Doom vayamos al punto… ¿ha conseguido el tal DeathStroke capturar al ser llamado Sentry?-dice el enmascarado.<br>- No, pero está en ello y si falla, siempre puedo contar con otros mercenarios  
>- En caso de que asi sea, conozco a un grupo que puede ayudarle, el Akatsuki siempre esta abierto a este tipo de trabajos- dice el enmascarado con sus ojos fijos en los de Doom.<br>- Lo tendré en cuenta, Madara Uchiha, de la misma forma que tomo en cuenta su desconfianza en mi  
>- No puede criticarnos por ello, Doctor, después de todo, no nos ha dicho como ha sido capaz de tan siquiera ver a los Shinigamis- dice Aizen con su rostro delante de sus manos enlazadas entre los dedos.<br>- Mmm… de acuerdo, si eso elimina su desconfianza que asi sea

Doom llevo a los 2 villanos por varios pasillos de su castillo hasta una gran habitación llena de computadoras altamente avanzadas, muchísimo superior a cualquier cosa que haya visto hasta ahora. En medio de la habitación hay 4 tanques sellados con metal, Doom presiona un botón y el primer tanque y el primer tanque muestra a una extraña luz de colores flotando en una especie de liquido amniótico.

- ¿eso es chakra?- pregunta Madara.  
>- Entre otras cosas… veras, el chakra, el ki, todo eso es energía vital, energía que si existe en este mundo, aunque no de la misma forma, no la puedes cambiar o darle usos distintos… aun… pero si puedes usarla para hacer energía eléctrica, basándome en ello me pregunto si que hay algo mas<br>- ¿existe Dios en este mundo?... ¿hay algo después de la muerte?... ¿ese tipo de cosas?- pregunta Madara con los brazos cruzados.  
>- No, eso no lo he podido responder y creo que por ahora no puedo responderlo, pero sí puedo decirte que mis estudios en la energía vital me llevaron a buscar las energías de otros universos antes de la fusión de las Tierras, basándome en el chakra y el ki, me di cuenta de la existencia de seres hechos de esta energía, así pude encontrar a los shinigamis…- Doom abre el segundo tanque revelando a Kuchiki Rukia inconsciente, desnuda y pegada a una serie de cables- … fue así como los encontré y como decidí salvarte, Aizen, después de todo tu reputación te precede<br>- Mmm, ¿así que estas estudiando a los shinigamis?- pregunta Aizen con suma seriedad.  
>- Sí, pero no por mucho, ya realice los experimentos que quería en esa muchacha, ya he aprendido todo lo posible de los Shinigamis y los seres de su tipo, es gracias a ella que conseguí esto…<p>

Doom revelo los últimos tanques y en estos se encontraron a 2 seres que erizaron la piel de ambos.

- Solo he escuchado rumores de ellos desde que llegamos a este planeta, pero sus poderes no son de subestimarse- dice Madara retrocediendo.  
>- Doom, esas cosas son del reino de la muerte, el cielo y el infierno de otros universo… ¿Qué ganas con entender los poderes del mas allá de otras Tierras que no sean las reales?- pregunta Aizen sin separar su sorprendida mirada de los tanques.<br>- Aprender el poder de la vida y la muerte de otras Tierras me acercaran a aprender y a dominar el poder sobre la vida y la muerte real, en otras palabras, me acercare a crear magia "real" en el "mundo real", nada de fanfarronerías de gitanos y videntes o tonterías que funcionan con químicos como el vudú  
>- ¿En otras palabras, desea ser el primer hechicero de este mundo?- dice Aizen sin apartar su mano de su espada.<br>- No  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Solo deseo darle al ente que nos trajo a este lugar, un rival lo suficientemente poderoso para obligarlo a enmendar todo esto, antes de que el planeta y todas las Tierras sean destruidas

Flotando en los tanques se encuentran 2 personas, en el primer tanque se encuentra Spawn y en el segundo tanque, el que llaman Lucifer Morningstar.


	6. Mas alla de lo humano

_**Mas alla de lo humano**_

Rodeado de oscuridad y acostado en el suelo negro infinito, un hombre de cabello corto rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca con el nombre de Robert Reynolds duerme con sus ojos abiertos. Una tenue neblina roja le rodea y en el horizonte se escuchan varios gritos de personas que al parecer están agonizando dolorosamente. Una voz llega a los oídos de Bob y le dice:

_**¿Lo escuchas Bob?... ¡es el sonido de la dulce vida!**_

Bob cierra sus ojos y lo abre a la velocidad de un parpadeo, se pone de pie y al hacerlo ver el rostro de su difunta esposa Lindy por todas partes, un rostro bello de cabello castaño y ojos avellana, tan bello, pero tan aterrado. La cara de Lindy grita una y otra vez y esto hace que Bob grite aun mas fuerte y se lleve sus manos a su cabeza.

- ¡Silencio, solo déjenme en paz!

_**"OOO, Boby, pero no puedo dejarte en paz… ya te lo dije antes, ellos nos traicionaron, ella nos traiciono… ¡Tu solo querías lo mejor para todos!... y como bien sabes, lo mejor para todos es lo mejor para ti"**_

- ¡Cállate, intentaste matarla, intesta destruir su mundo!

_**"Si, Bobby, pero yo no la mate… y ese mundo del que hablas, bueno, yo no era el único que quería destruirlo Robert"**_

- Cállate… por favor, solo cállate

_**"Robert… deja de huir de mí, incluso en la muerte huyes de mi"**_

- ¡Cállate!

La historia de Robert Reynolds es una muy tormentosa, en el universo de los héroes como Spider Man, Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Thor, el era el superhéroe más poderoso de todos, una pisca de su poder era superior a toda la fuerza de Hulk, solía ser el más grande héroe y el primero de todos ellos, durante su boda con su ex esposa Lindy, Reed Richards hiso un brindis por su felicidad… pero a pesar de esos bueno momentos, la historia de Bob no termino bien. Bob obtuvo su inmenso poder gracias a un suero, pero verán, el no bebió el suero por accidente, no, para nada, Bob solia ser un drogadicto, un auténtico pobre diablo que vivía en la calle y olia a meada todo el dia, mas en un ataque de pánico por la falta de crack, simplemente busco algo que fuese igual o mas fuerte para drogarse y fue entonces que gano un poder tan tremendo que ni siquiera Thor puede comparársele, el poder para hacer que Galactus huya de la Tierra con mirarlo feo, el poder que despertó al Void en su interior. Void es un ser completamente maligno, sádico y despiadado que vive en la mente de Bob, un ser que de alguna forma está relacionado con la plaga de Moises que mato a los primogénitos en Egipto y con una mente y personalidad propia, como si fuese un parasito en la mente de Robert y que lo posesiona por completo cuando él pierde el juicio. La historia de Bob llego a un fin, cuando un día su esposa aterrada de él y harta de vivir con el miedo de estar a su lado todo el tiempo, trato de matarlo, esto hiso que "Sentry", Robert "Bob" Reynolds perdiera los últimos estribos de cordura, mas no importaba a donde fuese, no importaba si se intentaba suicidar dejando que la superficie de un sol le consumiera su cuerpo hasta dejarlo carbonizado, pero Void jamás lo dejaría en paz, su cuerpo simplemente se regenero de todo el daño en cuestión de segundos y fue entonces que la desesperación hiso sucumbir a la persona de Robert Reynolds y la personalidad del Void lo posesiono por completo. Ahora que Void era uno con todos los enormes poderes del Sentry,

_**"Despierta Bob… y huele las flores"**_

Y tal y como Void dijo, Robert abrió sus ojos, estando atado a un cama comenzó a respirar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le es muy difícil acostumbrarse a usar sus pulmones de nuevo y la luz lastima sus pupilas de la misma forma que lastimaría a un recién nacido.

- O vaya, parece que te despertaste

Al mirar a su izquierda, Bob encuentra a Lex Luthor de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa amena en su rostro.

- ¿tú eres al que llaman "Sentry", verdad?

- ¿Sentry?... o demonios, ¿Por qué estoy vivo?, nada bueno saldrá de mi

- Hey, tranquilo, ya escuche tu pequeña historia de boca del Dr. Richards y creo que te han juzgado mal…

- … ¡No me importa, debería estar muerto!

- Pero Sr. Reynolds, yo creo que ha revivido por una buena razón, solo piénselo, usted debería estar muerto, pero incluso en contra de sus deseos, está vivo… ¿a qué se debe eso?

- Es Void, siempre es él, si estoy vivo es por él, lo se

- O yo no diría eso, Sr. Reynolds, de hecho creo que usted ha revivido por un motivo más allá de lo que usted o yo entendemos, ahora es usted parte de algo mas grande- dice Luthor sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Bob.

- ¿más grande?... eso… ¡Eso fue lo último que me dijo Void antes de tomar control de mi cuerpo!

- Jeje…- una sonrisa se pinta en los labios de Luthor-… exacto

Luthor se movió rápidamente e inyecto un extraño suero en el cuello de Robert Reynolds, el cual comenzó a gritar con desesperación y de un solo movimiento rompió las ataduras que podrían sujetar a "La Mole". Una luz dorada emana de su cuerpo y un traje de color oro con una capa verde y un cinturón negro con una "S" pintada en este se revela como un manto de poder, los ojos de Robert se tornan de color negro y una extraña sombra con formas indefinidas y relampagueantes surge de su espalda… Void ha renacido.

- Jaja, bueno, veamos de que eres capaz

Luthor huye de la escena antes de que Sentry pierda la razón y una vez que consigue huir, todo el edificio de la isla en la que se encuentra, junto con todo el equipo de computación, químicos y demás salen volando en una ola de fuego que cubre toda la isla y hace burbujear de calor el océano que le rodea. Al terminar la explosión, Reed Richards aparta un montón de escombros del edificio y ayuda a Bulma a salir de estos.

- AUCH…¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?- dice Bulma acariciando su cabeza.

- Tengo una idea pero…

Reed mira hacia el cielo y encuentra una de las fuentes de sus pesadillas, Sentry se ha despertado de mal humor. Bulma se pone de pie y al mirar hacia el cielo abre sus ojos en sorpresa, parece que no solo en su mundo hay sujetos poderosos como Goku y Vegueta, pero pasados unos segundos sonrió, no se veía más fuerte de lo que Freezer podía hacer.

- ¡Goku, Vegueta, vayan por él!

De entre un montón de escombros surgieron volando a gran velocidad Goku y Vegueta transformados en Super Sayanos. Goku impacto a Sentry dándole una patada justo en su espalda y mandándolo a volar hacia el océano, una vez que el Sentry cae en el agua, sonrie divertido y al juntar su manos libera una energía dorada de todo su cuerpo, energía que hiso que toda el agua de mar saliera disparada como si un gran campo de repulsión la separase por completo de Sentry. El empujón de energía hace que el agua del océano forme un gran Tsunami tan grande que parece tratarse de una mano gigante y que se dirige a la pequeña isla. Goku y Vegueta miran como la gran ola se aproxima y deciden atacar con sus propias ráfagas de Ki, mas una mancha azul sale de la nada y se detiene frente a la gran ola.

- ¡Vayan por Sentry, yo me hago cargo de esto!

Al mirar más de cerca, se revela que el manchon azul en realidad se trata de Superman. Goku asiente y simplemente se va volando hacia la batalla contra Sentry, Vegueta por su parte mira a Superman con algo de interés en sus poderes, realmente desea saber cual es su punto en el escalon de poder en ese lugar. Superman toma aire y libera su aliento congelante, el cual consigue congelar toda la ola y se transforma en una gran pared de hielo. Vegueta se sorprende ante tal habilidad, la verdad es que alcanzo una temperatura lo suficientemente alta como para congelar su ataque Big Bang de un soplido.

- ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Vegueta, yo todavía debo ir por el Tsunami que se dirige al continente!

Y es que en efecto, la repulsión del agua por parte de Sentry hiso que un Tsunami de 360 grados se creara estuviese listo para golpear los continentes mas cercanos. En cuanto Superman salio volando a una velocidad Hipersonica, dejando a Vegueta con sus puños cerrados por la ira.

- ¡Nadie me dice que hacer, idiota de calzon rojo!- grita Vegueta transformándose en un Super Sayayin etapa 2.

Vegueta levanta su mano y dispara su ataque Big Bang, una ráfaga de energía con forma de esfera rodeada por un campo lumínico azul que apenas roza a Goku y aun asi le quema parte del brazo, Goku mira enfadado a Vegueta, mas en el rostro del príncipe de los Sayayines hay una vena inflándose por el enojo, en cuanto el ataque de Vegueta impacta a Sentry se forma una gran explosión con forma de hongo. Pronto los escombros de la explosión caen por doquier en la isla, Reed Richards se estira hasta transformarse en una esfera que cubre a Bulma por completo, evitando que la explosión le dañe. En cuanto la explosión termina, Reed deja de cubrir a Bulma y esta se levanta, se acaricia los ojos y grita:

- ¡Idiota, ten cuidado!

- ¡Cállate Mujer!- responde Vegueta.

Tras gritar esto, el polvo se disipa y de entre el humo de la explosión surge Sentry de brazos cruzados, sin un solo rasguño y sonriendo de manera presumida.

- Vaya, eso casi dolió- dice Sentry fijando sus ojos oscuros en los ojos azules de Vegueta.

- ¡Cállate, te hare pedazos, insecto!

Vegueta sale volando hacia Sentry a máxima velocidad, le impacta con tanta fuerza que se escucha como un trueno en el vacio. Sentry sonríe aun con el puño de Vegueta en su mejilla derecha, Vegueta se enfurece y abre su mano, disparando una ráfaga de ki que golpea la cabeza de Sentry por completo.

- Jaja… ¿Qué intentas hacer, pequeño monito?... ¿acaso tratas de lastimarme?

Sentry sujeta a Vegueta del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo, Vegueta trata de resistirse, golpeando el rostro de Sentry y pateando sus costados, mas Sentry simplemente se pone a flota aun sujetando al príncipe del cuello, mira a Goku y dice:

- ¿no vas a ayudar a tu amigo?

- ¡Maldición, resiste Vegueta!

Goku se transforma en Super Sayan 3, su largo cabello surge de su nuca y al siguiente instante se movio a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para desaparecer delante de los ojos del mismo Sentry y reaparecer justo a su lado, dando una patada en la cabeza que manda a volar a Sentry directo a la isla. Goku sujeta a Vegueta antes de que este caiga al agua, su rival esta inconciente y su cabello a regresado a la normalidad. Goku lentametne flota de regreso a la isla y deposita a Vegueta en el suelo, al lado de Reed Richards y Bulma.

- ¡Vegueta!- dice Bulma tomándolo entre sus brazos.

- Descuida, no está muerto, Vegueta es más rudo de lo que parece- dice Goku sonriéndole.

- Sr. Goku, estoy familiarizado con el poder de Sentry, por favor, deténgalo antes de que destruya el planeta entero, le recomiendo que trate de afectar su mente, recuérdele quien es, solo así se puede derrotar a Void

- Naaa, simplemente ire y lo noqueare, es un sujeto realmente fuerte, ¡Me muero de la emoción!- dice Goku sonriendo aún más.

- ¡¿Qué?- dice Reed impresionado tanto por su estupidez como por su ingenuidad.

Goku sale volando y se detiene justo al otro lado de la isla, es aquí que ve el punto donde Sentry a caído, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear un cráter de 20 metros en el lugar, mas no encuentra a su enemigo en ningún lado. Es entonces que escucha una risa que parece hacer eco en todos los rincones de la isla, conforme Goku se acerca a la fuente de la risa, encuentra una cueva sumergida en la oscuridad y dentro de esta cueva se ve a Sentry sentado con sus piernas y brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Sabes, si sigues tardando tanto para encontrarme, me voy a hartar y destruiré este planetita- dice Void a travez de la boca de Sentry.

- Sal, quiero pelear contigo

Sentry sonríe una vez más y simplemente embiste a Goku a un velocidad absurda, tanto que el mismo Goku fue incapaz de ver el momento en que realizo su movimiento. Sentry lleva a Goku por encima de la nubes, es ahí cuando Goku se suelta de un solo golpe al rostro que consigue hacer sangrar a Sentry.

- ¡Vaya, parece que si tienes algo de pólvora en ti, monito!

Mientras Sentry habla Goku se aproxima y le lanza varios golpes a velocidades superiores al supersónico, Sentry se dedica a intercambiar golpes con el Sayan. Los golpes que se dan entre si son tan fuerte que consiguen apartar todas las nubes alrededor de ambos y el mismo cielo queda despejado en cuestión de segundos. Goku lanza un último golpe, pero Sentry consigue sujetar el puño de Goku y le da un cabezazo directo en el rostro, esto hace que la nariz de Goku se disloque, que su ojo derecho se torne morado y su labio inferior se parta. Sentry pone su mano derecha justo en el rostro de Goku y es entonces que una gran luz dorada se libera de su mano y crea una explosión de energía dorada que cubre todo el cielo.

En cuanto todo vuelve a ser visible, Goku se ve cayendo al agua del océano, aun que aun en etapa 3 del super sayayin. Sentry sonríe, emanar energía no le era ajeno, pero sin lugar a dudas era un método aburrido de matar a sus enemigos. Antes de tocar el agua, Goku abre sus ojos nuevamente y usa todo el ki que le queda en su último ataque.

- ¡Kame Hame…!

- ... OOOh, sigues vivo, creo que debería conservarte, como mascota- dice Void Sentry tronándose sus nudillos.

- ¡… HA!

El Kame Hame Ha sale disparado y golpea a Sentry, el cual tiene problemas para retener la energía, mas si no la retiene de seguro solo el poder entero de este ataque podría destruir a la Tierra por completo. Sentry sonríe y tras sudar un poco, sujeta el Kame Hame Ha como si fuese de plástico y lo aplasta como si se tratase de una pequeña esfera brillante. Goku cae sobre el agua inconciente con su cabello regresando a la normalidad. Sentry sonríe y dice:

- Mmm… vaya, que técnica tan interesante, ¿Qué pasara si aplico el poder de 100 000 soles explotando todos al mismo tiempo en ella?... bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo…- Sentry hace la misma posee de Goku- … ¡Kame…!

Bulma mira aterrada el escenario y cae de rodillas, Goku y Vegueta han sido derrotados con suma facilidad. Reed ayuda a Bulma a ponerse de pie, aún deben hayar una forma de derrotarlo. Mientras Reed planea, una destello de luz pura y dorada surge de las manos de Sentry, el poder de cien mil soles estallando al mismo tiempo se está reuniendo en el Kame Hame Ha que esta preparando.

- …¡JAJAJA, que técnica tan divertida!... –Sentry abre sus manos-… ¡Kame Hame Ha!

Un haz de luz sale de las manos de Sentry, una luz tan esplendorosa que parece tratarse de oro en forma gaseosa. Mas el Kama Hame Ha de Sentry es detenido por un rayo de energía rojo y una extraña ventisca helada. El vapor cubre todo el océano, literalmente hablando, y es entonces que se revela a Superman jadeando y con sus ojos inyectados en energía roja.

- ¡Detente, pudiste haber destruido la Tierra!- grita Superman iracundo.

- Ooh ¿destruir la Tierra verdadera?... jeje, creo que sería el mayor logro del destructor de mundos- responde Void levantando sus brazos y flotando en círculos..

- ¡Infeliz!

Superman vuela hacia Sentry y el impacto sucede tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que simplemente desaparecieron por completo de la escena, ante la atónita mirada de Bulma y Reed Richards. Ambos científicos se rascaron la cabeza hasta que de los escombros salieron más personas, esta vez se tratan de Iron Man en su armadura roja y amarilla, Batman y a su lado un muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

- ¡Tony, Bruno!... –Reed camina hacia ambos-… ¿están bien?

- No hay problemas, Reed…- Iron Man mira el cielo-… aunque parece que el gran tipo azul está teniendo problemas con Void

- Si… es extraño, probamos esas esposas que tenía en sus muñecas en Superman, lo sedamos lo suficiente como para matar a una ballena azul, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

- ¿alguien ha visto a Luthor? –pregunta Batman con su tono inexpresivo de siempre.

- O… diablos- responde Iron Man.

- Lo supuse, aun así, en caso de que Superman falle, ese muchacho de ahí nos será de ayuda

Batman apunto con su mirada al rubio que anda en boxers, este se ve confundido y su cabeza le duele, mas al mirar a su alrededor y notar que le estaban mirando, este perdió toda la confusión y se escondió detrás de una roca, rojo como un tomate.

- ¿lo dice en serio, Bruno?- pregunta Tony llevándose su mano derecha a su cabeza.

Batman solo miro a Tony a los ojos y asintió con su cabeza, Iron Man suspiro ese hombre es demasiado callado, le es difícil saber si su mirada fría es para sus amigos o para sus enemigos.

Mientras esto sucedía en la Tierra, en el espacio, cerca de Marte, Superman le lanza un golpe a Sentry directo al estómago, el golpe consigue que Sentry pierda el aliento y lo manda a volar hacia la superficie del planeta rojo como un meteoro. Al chocar contra la superficie de Marte, un monton de polvo rojo y rocas de distinta forma salen volando por doquier. Sentry se pone de pie sonriendo y se rie con una gran fuerza, mas su risa es detenida por un puño que golpea el centro de su rostro. El golpe manda a volar a Sentry hacia una montaña marciana, la cual se derrumbó sobre Sentry.

- ¡JAJAJAJA!

Sentry sale volando a velocidad hipersónica de los escombros de la montaña y embiste a Superman. Clark sujeta a Void de su cintura y lo arroja al suelo, Void crea un camino de destrozos sobre la superficie del planeta rojo. Al siguiente instante Superman se arroja sobre Void, lanzándole golpe tras golpe a su alrededor, formando un tornado de puñetazos sobre el cuerpo de Sentry. El último golpe manda a Sentry fuera de Marte. Void se detiene en medio del espacio, sangre baja por su boca, su ojo izquierdo esta morado y su nariz rota.

- Vaya, vaya…- Sentry se ríe tan fuerte que su risa parece un eco en el vacío-… ¡Parece que te subestime!

Superman sale de la atmosfera de Marte y con toda su velocidad lanza un solo puñetazo hacia Void. Sentry sonríe y abre su mano derecha, sujeta el puño de Superman y al hacerlo, la fuerza del impacto del puño sobre la palma de Sentry causa que los planetas vibren y algunos asteroides salgan del cinturón. Sentry sujeta el puño de Superman, lo jala hacia él y le manda una patada directo al rostro, después gira 360 grado e impacta la nuca de Superman con sus nudillos. El golpe hace que Superman salga volando hacia Jupiter y sea absorbido por la gran mancha roja.

- Eso te mantendrá ocupado por un rato, pero no te vayas, aun no he terminado de jugar contigo... – Void mira a la Tierra a lo lejos-… jaja, ahora a ser el villano, vamos a matarlos a todos

Sentry vuela hacia la Tierra, lentametne sus heridas sanan solas hasta dejar su cara totalmente inmaculada, como si el combate con Superman no hubiese sucedido. Al estar en la atmosfera, Sentry junta sus manos y de su espalda surge una gran energía de color sangre, energía que lentamente toma la forma de miles de tentáculos oscuros.

- De acuerdo, adiós Tierra

- ¡Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!

Un gran rayo de energía impacta a Sentry Void y la explosión en la atmosfera es detectada en cada rincón del planeta por los satélites antes de que estos dejaran de flotar y cayeran a la Tierra o chocaran entre ellos. Sentry mira a su derecha y encuentra a un nuevo enemigo, uno que curiosamente luce muy parecido a los Sayanos que encontró en la Tierra. Este Super Sayan usa un chaleco negro con hombreras naranjas y un pantalón largo blanco con zapatillas negras.

- Vaya, otro lindo monito… -Sentry levanta su mano e invita a su enemigo a atacarle moviendo sus dedos de manera juguetona- … ¿Qué estas esperando, chango de porqueria?

- No soy Goku, ni soy Vegueta, soy Gogueta

- ¡Y yo soy Galactus devorador de mundos, perra!- grita Void de manera sarcástica y burlona.

Sentry lanzo una patada al rostro de Gogeta, la fusión detiene la patada de una mano, mas el impacto hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble y su conciencia casi se pierde por el poder de la patada. Sentry abre sus manos y de estas sale la misma energía dorada de antes, Gogeta se tele transporta fuera del alcanza de la energía de Sentry y reaparece a su espalda, le avienta tantos golpes como puede a su espalda y por ultimo manda una ultima patada a la nuca de Sentry, mandándolo a volar hacia la biosfera. Gogeta junta sus manos y lanza una esfera de multicolores como el arco iris, la misma técnica que redujo a Janemba a nada mas que polvo.

- ¡Destructor de polvo de Estrellas!- grita Gogeta con toda su fuerza.

La técnica alcanza a Sentry antes de que este toque el suelo, mas este simplemente sujeta la esfera multicolor con sus manos y sonriendo se la devuelve a Gogeta. La fuscion impresionada por ese acto, evade su propio ataque y le arroja una esfera de energía para evitar que esta dañe a los planetas fuera de la Tierra. Tras destruir su propia técnica, Gogeta enfoca su mirada de regreso hacia Sentry, mas al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Void.

- Jeje… vamos al espacio, ¿sabi?

Sentry abraza a Gogeta y con ello retiene sus brazos, comienza a volar mas alla de la atmosfera, mientras lo hace, trozos de hielo comienzan a formarse en sus cabellos, su piel se torna palida y sangre sale de su nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿no puedes sobrevivir al vacio?...- Sentry mira hacia arriba nuevamente, el limite entre el espacio y la Tierra se acerca-… bueno, veamos esa cabecita explotar

Mas antes de salir por completo, una mancha azul roja le golpea y lo envía de regreso a la Tierra. Superman se detiene y sujeta a Gogeta con cuidado.

- ¿estás bien amigo?

- Des… preocupate… - Gogeta tose sangre-… vamos por él

- De acuerdo

Superman suelta a Gogeta y junto vuelan en contra de Void, van a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida como para ver los paisajes de la Tierra como líneas multicolores, mas antes de llegar a hacerle algo, una serie de tentáculos negros rodeado por luz de color rojo sangre les detiene. Gogeta trata de disparar energía, más los tentáculos amarran sus manos, piernas y cuello con una fuerza imposible de calcular, ni siquiera Superman puede liberarse del agarre de estos tentáculos y estos solo oprimen su cuerpo cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que sus brazos, piernas y algunas costillas se rompen por el apretón.

- ¡AAAAH!

- ¡Superman!- grita Gogeta impactado, Superman puede soportar planetas explotándole en el rostro.

- ¡Los matare, los matare a todos!

Gogeta mira hacia abajo y encuentra la fuente de los tentáculos, Sentry ya no está presente, solo queda Void. Al tomar posesión total del cuerpo de Sentry, Void transforma su piel en un monton de energía carmesí, en lugar de 2 ojos tiene 4 ojos insectoides que brillan de energía dorada, de su espalda surgen los tentáculos y en sus costados hay 4 patas arácnidas, 2 en su costado derecho y 2 en su izquierdo, de su boca salen dientes como cuchillas y se emana una energía dorada.

- ¡No, deténganlo, deténganlo!- grita Bulma aterrada y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡Tony Stark, lleva a Naruto hacia Void!- grita Batman cubriendo su rostro del ardor de la luz de Void.

- ¡Ya cantaste!

- ¡¿Dattebayo?

Iron Man sujeta a un confundido Naruto y lo lleva hacia Void, Naruto usa su modo Rikudo por petición de Tony y tras evitar los tentáculos y estar lo suficientemente cerca, Batman da la orden.

- ¡Usa el Kotoamatsukami!

- ¡¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta Naruto confundido y asustado.

- ¡Solo hazlo!- responde Iron Man.

Naruto libera al cuervo de su boca y en cuanto el animal mira a Void, activa su genjutsu mientras aletean sus alas aterradas. El Kotoamatsukami afecta la mente de Sentry, haciendo que Void regrese a lo más profundo de la mente de Robert Reynolds, por ahora. Los tentáculos desaparecen y el cuerpo de Sentry regresa a la normalidad, Robert cae en el suelo, sentado en posición fetal.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué ha pasado?...-Robert mira a su alrededor y ve toda la destrucción- … oh Dios mío, Dios mío…- se abraza a sí mismo-… ¡¿Por qué estoy vivo, se supone que Thor acabo con mi vida?

- Esa misma pregunta nos hacemos nosotros, Bob- responde Tony sin soltar a Naruto.

Batman suspira, el Kotoamatsukami funciono, pero solo funcionaria una vez, de seguro que de intentarlo nuevamente, el Void se defendería con mayor ferocidad y vencería, después de todo los poderes de Sentry involucran su estado sicológico y se sabe que el genjutsu afecta este estado, no la mente en si, así que la técnica queda anulada para el futuro, fue algo de una sola vez.

* * *

><p>En el artico:<p>

Los dioses miran el cielo, Hades, Poseidon y Athena con el cuerpo de Saori Kido mantienen sus bocas abiertas, el espectáculo que han visto es simplemente sorprendente. Un relámpago cae y los dioses griegos dejan de mirar el cielo, Thor sujeta su martillo y se acerca a Saori, antes de poder pronunciar algo, los caballeros de bronce, Seiya, Shirui, Hyoga y Shun intervienen.

- ¡No le haras daño!- dice Seiya con su puño en alto.

- Joven guerrero, he de decirte que si yo desease lastimar a vuestra doncella, no habría nada que pudieras hacer, mas no es mi interés enfrentarle… - Thor mira a Saori-… vosotros, dioses de grecia, decidme ¿Quién nos ha invocado?

Y detrás de Thor estan los dioses de Asgard, todos ellos incluido Loki que simplemente se dedica a cerrarle los ojos a Hades, el cual se ve molesto por ello. Thor mira el cielo nuevamente, sin lugar a dudas esa batalla contra Void termino bien, intento correr al combate, más una fuerza extraña lo reteniene en ese lugar, una fuerza sumamente grande.

- Señor Thor, ¿ha sido usted el que nos ha invocado?- pregunta Saori con una voz pasiva.

- No, pero lo que haya sido sin lugar a dudas es muy poderoso, no me está dejando abandonar este lugar

- Hemos llegado

Al mirar hacia atrás, miles de demonios y seres oscuros surgieron de la tierra, eran tantos demonios que probablemente todo el artico se cubrió del aroma del azufre infernal. Thor levanto su martillo y los caballeros de bronce rodearon a Atena, Loki sonrio y se encogio de hombros. Entre los demonios surgio uno muy delgado de piel gris quemada, de grandes cuernos y una boca mas grande que su cuerpo, es el Violator, enemigo de Spawn y viejo sirviente de Malevolia.

- ¡AAARG!... ¡¿Quién carajo dejo el refrigerador abierto, mierda?-grito Violator.

- ¡Demonio, regresa al averno!- responde Thor con relámpagos cayendo a su alrededor.

- Baja tu martillo Thor

Mephisto el demonio del universo Marvel se para al lado de Thor y con sus brazos cruzados, de piel roja, cabello largo rojizo y una capa negra que cubre su cuerpo, este demonio simplemente sonríe ante los dioses presentes.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Poseidon rascando su cabellera azul.

- No es obvio… ¿venimos a tomar él te?- responde Violator.

- Pero aquí no hay te, esa respuesta no tiene lógica- responde Seiya.

- ¡Arg, japoneses!... – Violator escupe en el suelo-… ¡Tienen el sentido del sarcasmo y la ironía por el suelo!

De repente todos se callan, una luz surge de la nada y es entonces que se ve a un muchacho de 16 años, lleno de espinillas, realmente gordo, tan gordo que parece una morsa, de cabello crespo y grasoso, anteojos y frenillos en sus dientes, arrastra por el suelo a un motociclista con su cabeza en forma de cráneo en llamas y lo arroja a los pies de Thor.

- ¡Hey, bienvenidos, mi nombre es "Naf", aun que no por mucho tiempo!

- ¡Ghost Rider!- dice Thor sorprendido de alguien que deje en ridículo de tal forma al motorista fantasma.

- Veo que lo reconoces, Thor dios de trueno…- Naf sonríe- … de acuerdo con lo que estaba… ajem… ¡Dioses y demonios, como bien saben, esta es la verdadera Tierra, donde no hay ni una sola prueba de que Dios y el Diablo son reales, aun que claro tampoco hay pruebas de que no son reales, eso es lo que permite que ustedes estén presentes en este lugar!

- Jeje, habla de maneras difíciles de entender, este tipo me agrada- dice Loki.

- Veran, en el pasado los humanos eran monoteístas, pero ahora son politeístas y como estoy transformando a la Tierra a mi forma e imagen, bueno… digamos que solo puede existir UN demonio y UN dios o diosa o lo que sea

- ¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos los presentes en un coro que junto las voces infernales y divinas por primera vez.

- ¡Así que peleen y el último dios y demonio que quede en pie se ganara el título de Dios y Diablo de la Tierra!

Hay un gran silencio, mas este se rompe cuando Violator destroza el cráneo de un demonio a su lado. Naf sonríe y aplaude ante la iniciativa de Violator.

- ¡Muy bien, sigan así, este mundo será rehecho a mi imagen y mi imagen requiere de un gran cambio, a partir de ahora me llamare "DREN"!

- ¿Dren?... ¿eso no es ner…?- dice Loki rascando su cabeza.

- Shhh- le calla Hades.

- De acuerdo, Dormamu, Ghost Rider, Violator, Mephisto, Lucifer… ¡Mátense entre ustedes por el título de diablo!...- Dren mira a los dioses- … ¡eso va para ustedes también, despreocúpense, he sellado el ártico para que ustedes puedan combatir a full sin preocuparse de destruir el resto del mundo, diviértanse!

Thor y Saori se miraron a los ojos, ese ser que los ha sellado derroto a enemigos con poderes capaces de destruir cientos de universos, la única forma de salir de esta, es combatiendo. Thor levanta su martillo y dice:

- ¡Lo lamento mucho, Atenea!

- No te preocupes, dios del trueno

Y el combate por ser Dios y el diablo dio inicio.


End file.
